Love, pretend and one girl?
by gaarasgirl389
Summary: Twin girls decide to play a prank on their new school, but what happens when they get more then what they have bargained for when one meets bad boy Sasori? And the other his cousin, Gaara? GaaraxOC, SasorixOC RxR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's chat:**** Konnichiwa! I am gaarasgirl389 and this is my sister VampireKitty-chan. Call me gg-chan and her Kitty-chan. We came up with this idea last night. We stayed up until 4 in the morning, working on the storyline, our plan and the first 7 pages of the chapter. This is a joint story between us two.**

**Kitty-chan: But I still think the match-making idea was a GOOD IDEA!**

**gg-chan: NO! For the last time, I'm not writing something like that! It gets too complicated with all the couples!**

**Kitty-chan & gg-chan: We do not own Naruto. We own our OCs and this idea.**

* * *

**Love, pretend and one girl?**

** Chapter 1: The twin's prank**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I stared gloomily out the car window. It was mine and Umi's first day at our new school and we had ZIPPO lessons with each other!

But the good thing is it's a new start. And last night we thought of an evil master plan to take over the school!_ Muhahaha!_

Ok maybe we're not taking over the school but we're going to do a master prank! _Muhahaha!_

I looked over to the other side of the car to see a mirror-image of myself. Umi and I are identical twins. We have blue eyes and long black hair with blue highlights which are in the same identical place. We both have nice bodies, something like models have but not so thin.

We both thought that as a prank on the school, we will pretend to be one person. We are going to combine our names together. When we introduce ourselves, I will introduce myself as Tachibana Umi Yuzuki while Umi will introduce herself as Tachibana Yuzuki Umi. To make this even more convincing, we decided not to meet each other at school and to use our cell phones to keep in touch during break.

Umi turned and looked at me. We grinned at each other. _This is going to be fun!_

**Twin's POV:**

Yuzuki and Umi grinned at each other._ This is going to be fun!_

The car stopped at the front gate of the school. We were early as we didn't want anyone to see us together. We got out of the car and waved goodbye to our mom.

"Okay, you guys have to tell me every single detail when you come home ok! Bye!" and with that our mom drove away.

Umi turned to look at Yuzuki.

"Okay, remember the nick-names ok. Yours is Moon-chan and mine is Mizu-nee, ok?" Umi asked making sure that she got it right.

"Aye-aye ma'am! Call me when it's break and lunch. If you don't, you're dead!" Yuzuki said playfully.

Umi laughed.

"You have to catch me first if you ever want to kill me!" and with that they started chasing each other around until they spotted a person coming through the school gate.

We nodded to each other.

Yuzuki walked to the direction of her first class.

_Hope we don't get lost! _ They both thought.

**Umi's POV:**

I walked over to the person who had walked through the school gate. The girl had dirty blond hair which was tied into 4 pig tails and her uniform was as untidy as it could get but it looked really cool!

"Hi, my name's Tachibana Yuzuki Umi. I'm new. Is it okay if you show me around a bit?" I asked her a bit nervously. The girl smiled at me.

"Sure, my name's Temari. Should I call you Umi?" she asked me as we started to walk. I nodded at her, relieved that she was friendly.

"What class you got first?" Temari asked me.

"Art with Kurenai-sensei in room 548. Do you have her too?" I asked hopefully. She laughed.

"No but lots of my friends have that class including my brother. I'm so jealous! My class is soo boring!" Temari whined suddenly.

"Don't you have friends in your class?"

"Yeah right! I'd rather die than be friends with the people in my class! The girls are all about boys, makeup, clothes and gossip. The boys are all about girls, football and how hot they are! It's insane. I feel like the only normal person there which is so wrong as I'm supposed to be insane with my group of friends!" Temari yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

I laughed. Temari was nice, she acts just like me! Shame I don't have any classes with her.

We stopped at one of the rooms which said 548 in bold letters on the door.

"I'll introduce you to my friends when they get here. You'll like them! They're really fun to be around with!" Temari said cheerfully. As if on cue, a bunch of people came walking up to us.

"Hey Temari-chan, who's this?" the girl in the group asked.

"My name is Tachibana Yuzuki Umi. Nice to meet you."

"Umi, this is Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara and Sasuke. Ok, gotta go. See you guys later!" Temari yelled as she started to run to her first class.

Her friends were really nice, although I didn't like Sasuke. He took one glance at me and then looked away as if I was some piece of trash! Naruto was the loudest out of all of them and spoke the most. Shikamaru was lazy and fell asleep in class. Choji likes food. CORRECTION! Choji LOVES food! I got along fine with Hinata and we sat next to each other but it was Gaara that drew my attention the most. He was really cute and I could feel butterflies flying in my stomach.

The bell rang for class to start. I sighed and wondered how Yuzuki was doing.

**Yuzuki's POV:**

Okay, this was plain HELL! It was maths and I was sitting next some blonde who was texting her friend and kept on making stupid, little girly noises.

What was worst was that although I was good at maths, I didn't understand a word the teacher was saying and apparently neither did the others in my group!

There came a knock on the door and the teacher stopped talking and looked at the door._ Thank god!_

"Come in," the teacher said calmly.

The door opened and revealed an older looking boy with red messy hair.

I stared at him. Even the blonde had stopped texting to start staring at the boy.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the lesson. I am Sasori and I'm supposed to help Tachibana Yuzuki with her subjects," The boy, Sasori, explained.

I stood up abruptly. Everyone was staring at me. If I didn't say my full prank name, then the prank would be found out.

"Tachibana Umi Yuzuki, nice to meet you, Sasori-san," I said, taking a fine new interest in my shoes.

"Ah yes. Tsunade-sama sent me a note earlier, informing me about you. Rena, you will sit next to Midori instead," the teacher told the blonde sitting next to me.

She glared at me when she stood up but smiled sweetly to Sasori when she walked past. I raised an eyebrow at her but sat down again as Sasori came to sit next to me.

As the lesson went on, Sasori explained to me the stuff we were doing with me nodding my head if I agreed or shaking it if I disagreed.

The bell rang for the next lesson and _everyone_ was staring at me. Well, more like Sasori and me. WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL HERE, PEOPLE!

My next class was Music. Thank god I liked music. And it turned out to be a blast! It was break-time afterwards and I was calling Umi.

"_Moon-chan, how are you?"_

"Fine. Maths is a damn drag but I have this older guy called Sasori helping me out."

"_How old?"_

"Maybe 2 or 3 years older. Anyway how about you?"

"_Great! I made lots of new friends except for this guy called Sasuke. He damn annoys me! He acts as if I'm some piece of trash!"_

"Cool, the new friends' part. Not cool the 'Sasuke' part. Anyway got to go, call you at lunch! See ya!"

"_See ya!"_

I hanged up and started walking, hoping that I'm won't get lost.

**Umi's POV:**

I put my phone away and walked back to my friends.

"Hey, do youguys know a guy called Sasori?" I asked smiling. They stared at her with wide eyes.

"He's in this gang of rebels. That gang is dangerous, I would stay out of their way if I were you," Temari said.

I felt really worried now. _Is Yuzuki ok? Hope that Sasori guy isn't giving her any trouble!_

"Why?" I looked up to see that it was Gaara who had asked me this.

"Oh, no reason," I said innocently.

"Don't tell me you like bad boys?" Sasuke asked. A vein popped out on my forehead.

"Even if I did, it's none of YOUR business!" I snapped at him. Sasuke looked shocked. Naruto and Temari burst out laughing.

"Oh, she fights back. Not every girl is a fan, Sasuke," Temari said, giggling. I look at her, wondering what she meant.

"What Temari-chan means, is that normally girls fall in love with Sasuke-kun," Hinata explained. I look at her in surprise.

"What the hell do they fall for? The chicken-butt hair style? You gotta be kidding me!" I said. Sasuke looked pissed as the others all started laughing.

"That's . . . munch . . . funny . . . munch!"Choji laughed through a mouthful of chips. _Please don't make him choke!_

The bell rang before the others could say anything else.

* * *

**Yuzuki POV:**

_Time skip to lunch . . ._

I walked up the stairs to the rooftop tiredly. _Why the hell am I doing this?_

I heard a few voices coming from the bottom but I didn't think much of it. People don't normally go to the roof tops. People would normally eat lunch with their friends somewhere that didn't involve climbing all these _god-damned_ stairs._ WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO BUILD SO MANY STAIRS!_

I finally reached the top of the stairs.

"HALLELUJAH!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air in triumph. And I slip backwards. Everything goes slow motion. _THESE GOD-DAMN, STUPID STAIIIIIIIIIRRRRRSSSSSSSSS!_

Then I fall onto something soft.

"Ow," a familiar voice said. I jumped up in shock, my hair sticking up in fright.

"Sasori?" I squeak out.

"Nice to see you, or should I say, nice to bump into you?" Sasori said, getting up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? It's all my fault! I slipped on the stairs-?" I stopped apologising and turned to look back up the stairs.

"THOSE GOD-DAMN STAIRS!" I yelled. Sasori sweat dropped.

"What?"

"Sasori, dude. You know some weird people and I don't mean us." I turned around to see who had spoken. I saw a few people standing behind Sasori. Then I noticed their appearances.

"Are you guys' hippies?" I ask, my head tilted to one side. Veins popped on the group of people's foreheads.

"IS SHE CRAZY OR SOMETHING, HM?"

"WHY WOULD WE BE HIPPIES?"

"DOES SHE KNOW WHO WE ARE?"

"THIS IS GONNA COST YA BIG TIME!"

The guy with black hair raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why would I know you? I'm new!" I asked confused.

The people who had spoken mouths fell open. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"SASORI! WHO IS SHE?" The silver haired guy yelled.

"This is Tachibana Umi Yuzuki. Yuzuki, this is Pein, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi." Sasori explained._ That's a big mouth full!_

"Hey. You guys going to eat lunch on the roof top?" I asked. The group nodded. I looked at the stairs and whimpered.

"I have to climb up _again_?" I said, depressed.

"She really hates climbing stairs, doesn't she, hm?" Deidara said while sniggering. The group sweat dropped.

"How'd you guess?" I yelled then hit him on the head. The group went quiet.

"WHAT did you just do?" Deidara asked menacingly.

"I just hit-"

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands._ My phone started playing Umi's ringtone. I putted my finger in front of my mouth to indicate to them to be quiet. They gaped at me.

"Hello, Mizu-nee."

"DON'T 'HELLO MIZU-NEE' ME! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME?"

"Err, sorry. Something came up. Something very big. I'll tell you all about it after school."

"Wait, don't you dare hang up on me!"

Click.

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked at the group.

"So who's up for lunch?" I asked.

* * *

_Time skip to after school. The twins are at home . . ._

**Twin POV:**

After Umi had threatened Yuzuki in several languages about hanging up on her, they started talking about their day.

"OMG! You like this guy! What was his name again? Ga, Ga, the Ga-whatishisname!" Yuzuki squealed. Umi sweat dropped.

"It's Gaara. And I don't like him! I just said that I got butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him," Umi said.

"Oh, but you so, so, so, so, so, so do! Don't you dare try to hide it! I can read you like a book. So what's the plan?" Yuzuki asked.

"What plan? There's no plan. This discussion is closed," Umi said. Yuzuki smirked evilly.

"But there soon will be one," she said. Umi began to sweat. Then she got an idea.

"By the way, how's this Sasori guy?"

* * *

_At the same time, at school, in the principal's office . . ._

"TSUNADE-SAMA! We have a problem!" Shizune yelled. Tsunade covered her ears.

"What kind of problem?"

"You remember the two new students? You assigned to one of them Sasori!" Shizune said, banging her hands on the desk.

"Oh. Well, they seem to be doing well. In fact, I believe they're playing some kind of prank. I can't wait to see how it'll end. Now lock the office and the school. We're going to drink some sake!" Tsunade said, clapping her hands together. Shizune sweat dropped.

* * *

**Author's chat:**** Kitty-chan: So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Insane? Boring? Normal? Weird?**

**gg-chan: OK ALREADY! I think they got it when you asked what they think of it!**

**Kitty-chan: Spoil-sport! **

**gg-chan: _What did you call me?_**

**Temari: Okay! Time-out!**

**gg-chan: WEE, its Temari-chan! Wait, what ya doing here?**

**Kitty-chan: We are in their world, you know. I think that it is normal for her to be here ^-^**

**Temari: Okay RxR PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's chat:**** Gaarasgirl389: And we're back with a new chapter! And . . . we are missing one more author? Hello? Kitty-chan? Here, kitty, kitty! OI! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Kitty-chan: mumbles . . .**

**gg-chan: Found you! And you're napping? Like a cat?**

**Kitty-chan: mumbles again . . .**

**gg-chan: grabs her and lefts her up by the scruff of her neck like a cat Kitty-chan! Kitty-chan sleeps Grr. gg-chan shakes her roughly WAKE UP!**

**Kitty-chan: HISSS!**

**gg-chan: YOW! drops Kitty-chan That does it! Come here you! chases after Kitty-chan into the distance**

**. . .**

**Temari: They haven't forgotten to write the chapter, have they?**

**Sasori: gg-chan and Kitty-chan do not own Naruto. Only the OCs and this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Good guy or bad guy?**

**Umi's POV**

Okay, a week had passed and all the stuff I have found out about Sasori is really bad except for his fan club full of fangirls. Apparently nearly every popular guy in this school has fangirls, including my friends and the Akatsuki.

But what's more, Yuzuki absolutely adores them! Whenever we talk about our day, she's always grinning like she just won a million pounds!

She tells me about her classes. When I ask her about break time and lunchtime, she always starts her sentence and then stops when she looks at me. Then she just tells me the usual stuff.

WHY ISN'T SHE TELLING ME ABOUT THEM!

All I know is about the fangirls, the bad stuff about the gang and that Yuzuki absolutely adores the gang!

Geez, why can't Yuzuki take care of herself properly! Why do I have to always worry about her?

We were walking to school and Yuzuki was humming a soft tune and looking into space.

I coughed to get her attention. She looked at me quickly.

"So, err Yuzuki what exactly do you do with the Akatsuki?" I asked curiously, trying to make my face look as innocently as I could.

She smiled softly.

"Oh, we do a lot of fun stuff, you wouldn't imagine!" she replied happily.

_Really? Like getting into trouble and hurting people?_

"What sort of stuff?" I asked again.

"Oh, we joke a lot, well that's what I call it, they think it's pure torture!" Yuzuki chuckled and looked again at me and her expression changed suddenly to a worried one.

"Why?"  
"W-well it's just that I-" I stuttered but was cut off by a yell.

"UMI-CHAN!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

Yuzuki instantly ran the other way to reach school.

I stared after her as she went out of sight. I sighed in annoyance and worry.

"Umi-chan, are you o-ok?" I turned to see Hinata standing there looking at me a bit worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata. You walking with Naruto?" I asked as I noticed Naruto behind her.

Hinata blushed slightly but Naruto just grinned.

"Yup, I always do if I don't oversleep, which is rarely," Naruto said, grinning happily.

I smiled at them and started walking with them to school. We chatted about class but the only thoughts that were going round in my head were 'Yuzuki, Sasori and Akatsuki.'

**Yuzuki's POV**

I stopped running when I reached the entrance of the school. I panted as I stood there.

For the past week Umi kept on looking at me really weirdly when we mention the Akatsuki, break time or lunchtime.

She looks at me like 1. She wants to slap me 2. She wants to cry 3. She's really worried about me and finally 4. As if I'm just Plain stupid!

I sighed and walked into school and into my first class which was Art. I was the first one there so I took my seat at the back, next to a window and stared outside of it. I noticed Umi walking with 2 of her friends. By the look of them, they're probably Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

I sighed. I knew Umi was hiding something from me and it was annoying me to bits!

Without even noticing I took a piece of paper and started drawing.

I lost track of time as I drew the picture in as much detail as I could before someone spoke.

"That's a good picture," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. Sasori.

I looked at the picture properly for the first time. It was me and Umi touching each other's hand except we couldn't. There was a glass wall between us.

Of course Sasori would just think that I'm drawing two pictures of myself.

I almost burst out crying as I stared at the picture. I never ever felt so distant from Umi ever. I couldn't draw my eyes from the picture.

"Yuzuki?" Sasori asked behind me with a touch of concern in his voice.

It took all my strength to rip my eyes from the drawing and look at Sasori.

"Hey," I croaked as I stared into his face.

"Hey, Deidara told me to tell you that the game's still on."

I chuckled. Deidara and I always have this little competition during lunch on who can come up with the wittiest remark to each other till we snap.

Both of us haven't snapped yet, which is good since I love annoying him. It's irresistible!

Sasori took his seat next to me as usual. The class filled up as it neared to class starting. Finally the bell rang.

**Umi's POV**

The bell rang and class started. I had Science right now and my lab partner Gaara just so happened to notice me adding the wrong chemicals together.

"Umi, you're going to blow up the whole class up if you don't pay attention," Gaara said, slightly amused at me.

I blushed and quickly tried to hide it, failing really, really badly.

"Sorry Gaara! What are we supposed to be doing anyway?" I asked as I noticed that I hadn't even been listening to the teacher when he was giving us instructions.

"We're going to try and make our own chemical reaction, only you were heading for the slightly bigger reaction," Gaara answered my question, still looking completely amused at me.

This happened a lot. I would embarrass myself or say something and he would look at me as if I was a comedian or something!

I sweat dropped.

"I'm really out of it today, huh," I said bewildered with myself.

"Apparently so," Gaara chuckled.

We continued working, me trying best not to get bored and look into space.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the bell rang.

Gaara and I walked out of class.

"Hey Gaara, could you tell me more about Sasori?" I asked carefully. Everybody thought I was crazy, trying to bring up Sasori in front of Gaara but right now I really need to find out everything I could about Sasori.

He frowned.

"What do you want to know?" he said gruffly.

"Everything!" I said simply, trying to sound casual but my annoyance and curiosity took over.

"He's an ass as far as I know. He and the Akatsuki are always getting into fights. What else you wanna know?" he asked again.

I already knew about that stuff.

"What's his personality like?" I asked, getting my notebook out ready to write anything he said.

Gaara looked at me as if I was crazy. Well, I did take out the notebook so anyone would think I'm crazy.

"Quiet, distant, sometimes threatening, isn't really friendly, makes people lose a fight with just one hit, punch or finger and strong. That's all, really," Gaara explained still looking at me as if I was crazy.

I wrote like mad and when I was finished, I bit my lip. _Why the hell is Yuzuki involved with a guy like this?_

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to know so much about him?" Gaara asked again slightly annoyed.

"Oh, just research really," I shrugged. Gaara glared at me for a second and then stopped. We reached the place where we always meet the rest of our friends.

_Whatever made Yuzuki start to hang out with the Akatsuki is beyond me but it has to stop NOW!_

* * *

**Twins POV**

**At home . . .**

Yuzuki and Umi finished eating their supper and they walked up to their bedroom.

They sat on Umi's bed and got ready for their usual talk of the day. Their parents have gone out for the night so they got the house all to themselves.

"So how has your day been?" Yuzuki asked curiously, wondering if anything new had happened.

"Same-old except for the fact that Gaara told me that I would blow up the science class if I didn't pay attention to what I was doing," Umi answered, rewarded by a giggle from Yuzuki.

Umi huffed.

"It's not funny! I embarrassed myself again!" Umi whined.

Yuzuki laughed harder.

"Umi, I bet he doesn't think you're embarrassing yourself, he's just plain amused by you. Anyone would be!" Yuzuki protested through fits of laughter.

The laughter drifted away slowly and Umi knew that she had to tell Yuzuki now or she would never be able to.

Yuzuki looked at Umi as she stared at her that strange way again.

"Yuzuki, we need talk about Sasori and Akatsuki," Umi said seriously.

Yuzuki looked surprised at Umi's sudden change of voice.

"What about them?" Yuzuki asked as she raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"I don't think you should hang out with them."  
Yuzuki fell off the bed.

"What do you _mean_ I shouldn't hang out with them?" Yuzuki asked flustered at the sudden opinion of her sister's.

"I _mean _that you shouldn't hang out with them anymore. Listen Yuzuki, I don't know what you do with them but I know it's not good! Sasori's bad, Yuzuki, really bad! Akatsuki get into fights all the time and they won't hesitate to attack you!" Umi explained, trying to sound calm but instead sounded rather desperate.

Yuzuki stared at her in surprise with her mouth hanging down slightly. _Akatsuki bad? You got to be kidding me!_

"Umi-" Yuzuki tried saying but was cut off by Umi.

"Yuzuki, I know you're going to defend them but Gaara told me this, he's Sasori's cousin and he knows him best! Sasori's an ass and big trouble, Yuzuki!" Umi said quickly.

Something snapped in Yuzuki.

"Are you saying you believe Gaara and not _me_? Umi, you've got it completely wrong and Sasori is not an ass! Why would you believe him and not me!" Yuzuki hissed.

"EVERYBODY says this except for their fangirls!" Umi yelled, angry that her sister was arguing back at her.

"Well, they can all go to hell! They don't even know them! They shouldn't make stuff about them! I know they're strong but they wouldn't attack anyone except if they had to or had a good reason to!" Yuzuki yelled, going red with anger that Umi had not believed her.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Yuzuki, they're just going to hurt you in the end, get some sense into your head!" Umi hissed.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!" Yuzuki screamed at Umi in frustration.

"But Gaara does! More than you!" Umi tried again.

"Well, that Gaara should get a brain and come and see for himself! As far as I know, they haven't seen each other since they were kids and I can't believe you're choosing him over me!" Yuzuki barked.

"I'm not choosing between you two! And for your information, Gaara has a perfectly fine brain!" Umi barked back.

Yuzuki snorted.

"Probably the size of a walnut or a peanut! I can't believe you! You're being such a . . . such a . . . UNFEELING SNOB!" Yuzuki shouted.

Umi gaped at her. Before she knew it, her hand flew to Yuzuki's face.

SLAP!

Umi slapped Yuzuki in the face leaving a bright red mark on Yuzuki's bewildered and shocked face.

Yuzuki put her hand to her face.

Umi huffed angrily, furious at Yuzuki till it suddenly dawned on her on what she had done.

A few tears well at the tips of Yuzuki's eyes.

"Yu-" Umi tried to explain but was cut off by Yuzuki.

"Forget it! I guess you love him so much you won't even listen to me and my opinion, you . . . _Bitch!_" Yuzuki was just able to muster before she ran out of the room and out of the house.

Umi stared after her in shock. They had never said something bad about each other, never fought and they definitely never hit each other.

"YUZUKI!" Umi screamed in panic as she noticed how late it was.

Umi ran out the door clumsily but tripped over Yuzuki's bag.

A piece of paper swiftly flew out of it. Umi picked it up quickly. Her eyes went wide when she saw it. It was her and Yuzuki trying to touch each other's hand but there was this glass wall between them.

_IDIOT! YOU STUPID IDIOT, UMI! WHY DID I HAVE TO SNAP AT HER LIKE THAT?_

She ran out of the house calling after Yuzuki. She could only faintly see Yuzuki's figure running into a rundown alley way. _CRAP!_

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV**

I ran and ran, not caring where I went and not being even able to see where I was going with all my tears making my vision fuzzy.

I stopped as my muscles started to ache and I sobbed loudly as I collapsed to the ground.

I buried my face into my knees, not noticing the foot steps taken toward me.

"Well, well, well what do we got here? A poor little girl," A voice said.

I instantly knew this was a street gang. I would normally have jumped up immediately ready to attack or run if they were to strong but all my strength had been drained from me and I could care less about the gang.

"What's your name, little girl?" The voice asked. I ignored him completely and continued to sob.

I felt my body hit the wall and his hand pressing on my neck.

"Answer me, you bitch!" He hissed into my ear. I felt him punch me when I stayed silent. Again and again, until eventually I coughed up blood.

I stared at the blood absent minded and froze. I hated blood! I was terrified of it!

I lost it and screamed the loudest I ever did. This earned me more punches and more coughing up blood which made me scream even louder. I knew that it was stupid, if I hadn't fought with Umi I would have pulled myself together but I couldn't.

Then everything went quiet and into slow motion. I felt the grip from my throat loosen and I saw a fuzzy dark red blur in the dark and I saw the person beat the gang.

And then, as sudden as it started, it ended. The person walked up to me and crouched so he could look at my face.

My vision was still fuzzy but after a few seconds I could make out the face. It was Sasori.

"S-sasori?" I croaked, my voice hoarse and in a whisper. My throat and lungs hurt so much!

He picked me up bridal style and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"We're going home. Don't worry," he whispered softly to me and I could feel myself crying again. I put my arms round his neck to reassure me and also to comfort me and then everything went black.

* * *

**Authors note:** **gg-chan: gapes at the ending Here comes the bride, all dressed in white (I don't know if those are the correct words) . . .**

**Kitty-chan: SHUT UP! And for your information, I thought the ending was splendid! **

**gg-chan: That's because you wrote it! And the Sasori rescue was supposed to happen in the next chapter! You destroyed the cliff hanger I wanted in this chapter!**

**Kitty-chan: Oh, stop being a baby and I know I wrote it! It's brilliant, absolutely marvellous! Besides there's going to be a lot in the third chapter, you can count on me to make sure of that *sniggers***

**gg-chan: sweat drops I knew I was going to regret teaming up with you! I will NOT, I repeat, NOT let you take charge in the romance scenes or else we'll be hearing wedding bells! And I don't mean it in the good way! You said I make things go to fast in my other chapter for my other story but you just went and made wedding bells ring in THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Kitty-chan: TO BAD! You are stuck with me forever and there's nothing you can do about it! Oh and I did NOT make wedding bells happen in the second chapter! Someone back me up!  
Temari: Sorry, we don't want to get involved. I think everybody other then you two wanna live a long and happy life.**

**gg-chan and Kitty-chan: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Temari: RxR please!**

**gg-chan: I'll get you back in the next chapter, Kitty. Next chapter, authors fight in the first sentence!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's chat:**** gg-chan: Holy moley! We wrote another chapter! And right after I posted the last one! I guess this makes up for it being late.**

**Kitty-chan: Yip yip! I kept on pestering, didn't I?**

**gg-chan: Only God and I know how much! **

**Kitty-chan & gg-chan: On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: CAT-tastrope!**

**Sasori's POV**

I ran with Yuzuki in my arms to her house. When I reached it, there was only one light on. _Probably her bedroom,_ I thought. I opened the door to the house which was open and went up to her room. _That's rather unsafe._

I placed her onto the bed as lightly as possible. Yuzuki's breathing was slow and her clothes had been ripped which showed a few bruises around her waist and stomach. Her face had a big red hand mark from someone slapping her. It couldn't have been those guys back then so it had to be someone in her family. _That's probably the reason she left._

I heard footsteps behind me but when I turned to see, there was no one there.

I turned back to Yuzuki. _Why she had been so sad to not pull herself together or the reason she was there in the first place was beyond me._

I pulled a blanket over her then switched off the light. While doing so I stepped on a piece of paper. I picked it up to see that it was the drawing Yuzuki had done this morning.

I sighed and put it on the table. _Strange girl._

I left the house after that heading back to my own gang.

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

I stared as Sasori had left the house. I had seen everything, Yuzuki getting beat up, her screaming and Sasori saving her.

I wanted to help her but I just stood there frozen. It was a good thing Sasori had came to her rescue.

I stared guiltily at Yuzuki. I walked over to her bed.

"I am so sorry!" I whispered sadly as I watched her breath in and out slowly.

I lay down next to her on the bed, careful not to hurt her. I let my forehead touch her's. Yuzuki was right. Gaara and I got it so wrong! We didn't know Sasori at all! But Yuzuki did.

**The next morning**

I waited for Yuzuki to wake up. I had made her breakfast in bed to apologies to her.

Yuzuki moaned silently and her eyes fluttered open.

"U-Umi?" she whispered.

"Yuzuki, I'm so sorry!" I whispered back.

Yuzuki sat up slowly leaning against the wall to make sure she didn't collapse.

"What the hell happened?" she asked me.

"We argued last night and I-I slapped you. Then you ran into an alley and this guy started beating you up and then . . . and then Sasori saved you," I told her.

Yuzuki's eyes widened in realisation and she put her hand to her face.

"Yuzuki, I'm so, so sorry! You were right. Gaara and I don't know Sasori at all!" I apologized.

Yuzuki's eyes softened as she looked at me.

"You baka, you were worried! So, am I ok?" Yuzuki asked anxiously.

"Only a few bruises round your waist and stomach, why?" Umi asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Yuzuki sighed in relief.

"Well everybody would have found about our prank since one of us would have bruises and another no bruises."

DONK!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yuzuki yelled as she rubbed her head.

"You get beaten up and worry me to bits and all you can think about is the prank?" Umi yelled.

"Hey, all of that was your fault!" Yuzuki stated.

Umi looked guilty immediately.

Yuzuki laughed at her.

"Don't worry about it, but tell me if you ever have something worrying you again, ok? I don't want to fight like that again," Yuzuki asked softly.

I nodded and hugged her.

I released her from the hug and pointed at the breakfast. I handed it to her and she started eating quickly.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV**

I ate the food as if I hadn't eaten in weeks!

I was glad that Umi and I were back to normal. Arguing with her had really made me lose it.

"Hey Yuzuki, you remember that cosplay festival that's on today? Do you still want to go?" Umi asked me.

The cosplay festival! I had completely forgotten about that!

"Of course! There's no way I'm missing it! What you going to dress up as?" I asked.

"Cat witch," Umi answered immedietly, grinning.

"Cat maid," I answered back, also grinning.

"Let's get started then!" Umi yelled excitedly.

Umi and I spent the rest of the day getting our costumes ready and putting on makeup. I was wearing a black mask with my cat maid costume just in case people from school spot us. They should have a hard time recognising me.

When we were ready, Umi and I started walking to the cosplay festival.

Umi's costume was beautiful! She wore purple stockings, a short, black, sleeveless dress with long black gloves over her elbows. Black boots, a witch's hat and of course, a broom stick! Purple cat ears and tail completed the picture. Umi had her hair loose.

I wore a simple maid dress, long black boots, white gloves, black cat ears and tail and a black mask going over my eyes. Earlier, Umi styled my hair with curls. Another thing to make it harder to see similarities between us.

We reached the festival in no time and just as we got there, Umi's phone rang.

Umi answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Umi-chan! This is Temari. Are you going to that cosplay festival? We're all here."_

"Yeah, I'm already here. Where are you guys?"

"_We're at the candy floss machine. We'll wait for you. Bye!"_

The girl called Temari hanged up and Umi shrugged.

"We need to call you something else. How about Zuki-chan?" Umi asked me.

I nodded before we started walking to the candy floss machine. As we neared I could see a small group of people at the candy floss machine.

"Umi! Who's this?" Temari asked.

**Umi's POV:**

"This is Zuki-chan. She's a cousin from China," I said quickly and Yuzuki waved shyly. They introduced themselves to her and then we started chatting. Eventually Naruto and Hinata wondered off, Choji went to get some food while Sasuke just left us.

This meant it was only me, Yuzuki, Temari and Gaara.

"Hey Zuki-chan, let me show you this really cool ride!" Temari said, grabbing Yuzuki by the arm and running off with her. _Eh? What was that?_

So now it's only me and Gaara. _Majorly Awkward! _

I smiled at him and he nodded faintly.

"Want to go on one of the rides?" I asked him and he nodded.

**Yuzuki's POV:**

"Wha-" I said, confused at Temari but was swiftly cut off by her.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy to you but I'm setting Umi and Gaara up," Temari whispered to me. My eyes widened.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" I shrieked in agreement. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

Temari clasped her hand against my mouth.

"Shush! They'll hear us! Why are you even agreeing with me, you don't even know Gaara?" Temari asked, puzzled.

I pushed her hand away from my mouth quickly.

"Umi tells me _everything!_ So I know all about you, your friends and especially Gaara!" I explained quickly. Then I grabbed her arm and ran to a roller coaster that I noticed Umi and Gaara getting onto.

Temari and I got onto the car behind them, just in time.

As the ride started, I could faintly hear Gaara and Umi making small talk. _Those bakas!_

"What do we do?" I asked Temari. Temari furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Gaara's never been much of a talker, but if we just make him do some stuff to make Umi laugh, he'll be more casual with her! Where does Umi like going to at festivals?" Temari asked me.

"Well whenever we go to one, we always try to see who can catch the biggest goldfish. The winner chooses which ride we go onto next. Oh, and in the end, we give our gold fish to a few kids," I answered back.

"Perfect, how do we get them to go there?"

"Well, after this ride, you can text Gaara and tell him you want a goldfish, Umi will always ask what it is. So when she hears what you texted him, she'll drag him there!" I chuckled and then noticed that we were really high up and that we were going to go down.

I screamed in fright at the sudden speed and others on the roller coaster did the same.

I shut myself up immedietly after I got used to it.

We went into circles, going up and down, upside down and I swear I was going green.

The ride finally came to a stop. I walked out of it dizzily.

"Oops, you ok?" Temari asked behind me.

"Perfect!" I muttered.

I did a phone signal and Temari sent the text to Gaara.

Now all we had to do was follow them. Whooptie-freaking-doo!

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

I swear I heard Yuzuki's scream when we were going down but forgot about it because of the ride down. It was exhilarating!

When the ride finally stopped, Gaara and I got out.

"Which ride do you want to go on now?" I asked.

Gaara was about to answer when his phone beeped.

"Hang on," he said. He opened the message and then groaned. "I knew Temari should have brought Shikamaru with her!"

"What, why?" I asked.

"She wants a goldfish and she wants me to catch one. And I'm no good at catching them," Gaara said.

"Really? That's ok! Ask her how big and how many she wants," I said smiling brightly. Gaara looked at me in surprise.

"You know how to catch them?"

"Sure! Yu- I mean, Moon-chan and I always play to see who will catch the biggest. Ok, let's go," I said enthusiastic.

**Yuzuki's POV:**

Oh, my plan worked! Umi had caught two big goldfish and had gotten busy teaching Gaara how to catch them. He seemed reluctant at first but he soon got into it. Umi had laughed when she saw his surprised face at having managed to catch one. That seemed to have relaxed Gaara enough that he started to talk more.

Temari and I high-fived.

"This is great! I never thought I would see Gaara having fun with a girl!" Temari said.

"I know how you feel. I never thought Umi would go on a date with someone, even if she doesn't know that she's having one," I said.

"Why? What do you mean?" Temari said, frowning.

"Umi has never gone out with anyone. Actually, Gaara is the first guy who has caught her interest," I confessed.

"Are you serious? But she's cute! Well, Gaara has been asked out a lot but he never liked the girls so he never went on a date. I think Umi is the first girl he's interested in. Wait, how are they going to kiss at the end of the date?" Temari asked. I grinned

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of that," I said smiling confidently.

Temari nodded.

"Temari!"

We turned around. Temari gasped.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"What, you didn't want me to come? That's alright. I'll go back then. This festival is way too trouble-" the guy said, turning around but stopped talking when Temari hugged him from behind.

"No, wait! That's not what I meant. Please stay!" she begged. The guy smiled softly.

"Alright."

"Ah, Zuki-chan, um . . ." Temari said, realising that I was still here. I grinned.

"Don't worry. Leave Gaara and Umi to me!" I said and walked away.

* * *

**Shikamaru and Temari POV:**

"Temari?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes?"

"Are you plotting something?" he asked as he watched the cat maid girl walk away.

"Oh, not anymore," Temari said, smiling.

"Thank god. You're very scary when you're planning something," Shikamaru said, sighing in relief. Temari laughed.

"I guess, but I think that Zuki-chan is scarier. I think I may feel a little sorry for Umi and Gaara," Temari said thoughtfully. Shikamaru went a bit pale.

"Umi and Gaara? Temari . . ."

"Oh, don't worry. We're just giving them a push in the right direction," Temari said, grinning.

_I really feel sorry for Gaara and Umi now_, Shikamaru thought.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I watched as Umi and Gaara walked around, going on different rides. This is pointless! I really need them to go somewhere, where they would not see me and would be the perfect place to kiss!

As I followed them, we reached the haunted house.

"Hey Gaara, wanna go into the haunted house? Each year it always gets better!" Umi asked excited. Typical but it was true and Umi and I loved the haunted house!  
Gaara nodded and they walked into the haunted house._ Purrfect!_

I followed them.

It was dark and the only light was the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

We walked further into the house. There were the usual sounds of wind and shutters, doors or windows slamming or opening.

Umi and Gaara walked into a room with no light at all in it. _Double purrfect!_

I slipped into the room. Between me and Umi, I had the better night-vision while she had the better day vision which meant I could be staring at something I was looking for and not see it at all! But during night I could see like a cat!

The room was small with another door leading to another room.

"Oh, found another door!" Umi said, excited.

I could see Gaara walking towards Umi's voice. They nearly crashed into each other but since they had their hands out to search the dark for the door, they managed to not crash. _Bummer!_

They walked in. This time, Umi and Gaara wondered around the room except in opposite directions.

I nearly groaned in annoyance but thought better than that.

"Oi, Gaara, where _are _you? This room is so dark, dammit!" Umi hissed in annoyance.

I could see Gaara walking to where he thought Umi was and he was right on target! Then I saw it! There was a loose plank just in front of where Umi was standing and she was facing Gaara even if she didn't know she was.

I bent down silently and moved the loose plank more upward making sure that when she tripped, she would land on Gaara.

Umi took a step forward and that was all that was needed.

I nearly burst out laughing!

**Umi's POV**

I didn't know what had happened. One minute I'm standing perfectly fine and next thing I know, I trip!

But that wasn't the _problem_. I landed on Gaara just after I shrieked in surprise. And when I landed on Gaara, we kissed.

I felt time stop immedietly. His lips were soft and his breath smelled very minty. And I was feeling a bit light-headed.

And then, someone turned the light on.

"MEOWW! My eyes!" someone screamed. That sounded like Yuzuki.

"Oops," someone said which sounded just like . . . Temari. _Wait, Temari? Yuzuki!_

I jumped off Gaara and looked in the direction of the door. Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were all standing there, with different expressions on their face. Temari's was delight mixed with surprise. Shikamaru's and Choji's was shock. Naruto and Hinata had embarrassment on their faces. Sasuke looked shocked as his hair was standing out straight and his eyes were wide and he also had disgust written on his face.

_OH MY *#?* GOD! How are they going to react? I've only known them for a week, I'm completely new to this town and I just kissed Gaara! And they saw it!_

And then I noticed Yuzuki standing quite close to Gaara and me, staring at me. There was a plank right at her feet. I followed it with my eyes and saw that it ended behind me. Gears started to move in my head until suddenly everything made perfect sense.

**Yuzuki's POV:**

When the light had gone on, I was blind for a few seconds. But then I could see. I saw Umi jump off Gaara, since they had fallen on the floor. Umi looked at the others at the door. She had gone white in the face from shock. And then bright pink from embarrassment.

Then she saw me. I saw her look at the plank beneath me. Her face changed to white in disbelief, then red for anger. _This is bad! Where's the fire exit when you need it?_

"YUZUKI! How could you?" she yelled. _And here I thought we weren't going to fight again._

"Um, I can explain . . ." I said, backing away.

"Is it because of last night? WHY THE HELL DID YOU-" Umi said loudly before Sasuke interrupted.

"Hey, isn't Yuzuki your name, Umi?"

The two of us froze.

**Umi's POV:**

_Oh, crap! I yelled out her name without thinking!_

"Zuki and I share the same name because it's a . . . family tradition. Zuki is short for Yuzuki," I quickly said. Yuzuki nodded.

"Sorry, Umi! I didn't know you guys were here! I swear!" Temari said, apologising.

"Temari."

Everyone froze and looked at Gaara. He was angry. _Wow, he can get angry! Scary!_

"I don't want you to ever try doing this sort of thing on me again. Do it on Shikamaru or whoever but leave me out of this," he said. And then he walked out of the room.

"Crap, this isn't going the way it was supposed to," Temari said.

That made me mad.

"Zuki and now you? Temari! Dammit, why did you do that?" I said, pissed off.

"I can't help it! It's obvious that you two like each other and Gaara was taking too long to ask you out-" Temari said.

"We've only known each other for a week! What are you, super impatient?" I snapped.

"Oh, right. But you're cute and guys are sure to ask you out and I didn't want you dating someone else! Especially since Gaara actually likes you!" Temari explained.

I didn't know what to say to that. If this had been Yuzuki . . . Hang on. I looked at Yuzuki who was about to slip out of the room without anyone noticing.

"Zuki!" I said, remembering to call her that. She looked up and then ran out. I cursed and ran after her.

It was hard for me to see where I was going, but since I just had to listen to Yuzuki's footsteps, it wasn't that hard.

Outside of the haunted house, it was evening, with the full moon shining. I saw her ran towards the exit of the festival. I followed as quickly as I could.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm soo dead!_

I looked behind me and saw Umi still following me. I ran into a nearby empty park and hid. I watched as she ran panting and then stopping when she didn't see me.

Umi looked around but the bush that I was hiding behind covered me well. Then we heard squeaking. I looked around to see Gaara swinging on a swing.

"Gaara?" Umi said. The swing stopped.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to see anyone," Gaara replied.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought Zuki with me. Maybe then, Temari would have-" Umi said before being interrupted by Gaara.

"You don't know Temari. She wouldn't have given up so easily. Just go away, Umi. I know she probably forced everyone to look for me and . . . I'll bet she gave you one of her sob stories to convince you to look for me and ask me out. Her plan may have changed but her goal doesn't."

_Yeah, if I hadn't run out of the haunted house, Temari and I probably would have tried to get Umi to find Gaara and ask him out._

"She didn't give me a sob story. She spoke the truth," Umi said softly but Gaara and I could still hear her.

"Look, I know I'm . . . attractive to girls and you might have feelings for me but that isn't love. Temari messed with you and made you think that you like me," Gaara said, standing up and looking at Umi.

_Well, he is attractive. But, Umi isn't that easy to manipulate._

"Just go back and tell them to leave me alone," Gaara said. I looked at Umi. That was when I saw a tear slide down her cheek. _Oh no. This is going from bad to worst! How did it turn out this way?_

"So I can't believe a little of what Temari said back there?" Umi asked. Gaara turned his back to her.

"No."

"Fine. Then I'll tell you what she said that was true," Umi said, taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to hear-"

"You're right. I don't like you." Gaara stiffened.

"I love you."

_Wait, WHAT! _I stared at Umi. _ Did she just say what I thought she just said?_

"I know this isn't the right time to say it but I think that to not say it would leave you feeling hurt and alone. But-" Umi continued in the silence that followed._ MOTHER-FRICKING-GOD! I thought this would be a nice trip to a cosplay festival, instead we have match-making, a fight between me and Umi and now a TV drama?_ I groaned in silence. _Crap, how can I fix this?_

That was when Gaara decided to kiss my twin.

* * *

**Temari's POV:**

"Zuki-chan! Are you alright?" I asked her as I spotted her past the candy floss stall. The others were with me.

"Huh?"

"Well, Umi did chase after you. Where is she now?" I asked. Zuki-chan looked at me blankly and then she blushed. Or at least I think she did, since her mask covered most of her face.

"Oh, she's fine where she is. Don't worry," she said.

"Oh, good. I was a bit afraid that she'll get herself hurt. Oh, can you help us find Gaara?" I asked. Zuki-chan looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about him either. He's fine too. Now, I don't know about you, but I came here to enjoy the festival. Come on," she said.

"Wait a minute! What you mean he's fine too- . . . Don't tell me he-!" I yelled, realising what she meant. Zuki-chan laughed and walked off.

* * *

**Author's chat:**** gg-chan: I just realised that when we wrote cosplay festival, I realised that everyone would think of an actual cosplay festival. I've never gone to one of those so I can't tell you what it's like. Except that this festival in this chapter is really fictional. When we say festival, we mean the normal Japanese festivals that you read about in mangas. Our festival just happens to have a cosplay theme to it. Does everyone understand?**

**Kitty-chan: I think they get the idea.**

**gg-chan: Hey! This is your fault in the first place! You changed the chapter storyline! It was only supposed to be Yuzuki who cosplayed, not everyone!**

**Kitty-chan: Quit blaming me! Look how the chapter turned out! We even had Gaara and Umi kiss! Twice!**

**gg-chan: *blushes* Don't remind me! You had to do it!**

**Kitty-chan: Yes! Umi and Gaara had to get a move on! Besides, you wrote that second kiss.**

**gg-chan: I SAID DON'T REMIND ME! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME! Why the hell did I have to write romance?**

**Kitty-chan: Cause you like romance?**

**gg-chan: . . . Point taken. Oh and even though you're great for writing humour into a story, that's the last time I'm ever leaving you in charge of the romance scenes! I'll get my revenge with Yuzuki and Sasori!**

**Temari: Man, they keep fighting! RxR please, people!**


	4. Chapter 4: Payback

** Chapter 4: Payback.**

_**At home . . .**_

**Umi's POV:**

"Lalalaladidalala!" I sung quietly. (A/N: Just a tune. Doesn't come from any song.)

"SHUT UP, UMI!"

"Oh, come on! I can't sing any softer! Give me a break, Yuzuki, oh and get out of the bathroom!" I said, grimacing.

"Shut up, shut up and shut up! Why do you need me to get out of the bathroom? I'm washing my hair, dammit! . . . And since when do you sing while waiting for me?"

"Not you. I'm waiting for the bathroom. I need to wash my hair too, you know. Hurry up! I have three hours before Gaara comes to pick me up for our date tonight," I said cheerfully.

"Um, Umi?"

"Yes, Yuzuki?" I asked.

"Since when did you need three hours to get ready for a date?"

"I don't. But I can't start getting ready for my date because I left my cosmetics bag in the bathroom! Hurry up!" I said, banging on the door.

"WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WORK!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"SORRY, DAD!" we both yelled.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

Okay, I know Umi getting a boyfriend, is really big for her, like it would be for me if I got one, but this is going too far. I am starting to MISS MY NEE-CHAN MORE AND MORE! I can't see her at school, because of the prank, and when she comes home, I have very little time to talk to her before she goes and spends time with Gaara! I know I shouldn't be jealous but, but I WANT MY NEE-CHAN TOO!

And most of the time when Umi speaks to me, she talks about Gaara! NO, I am not jealous of a boy! . . . Oh, who am I kidding? She's my twin sister, which makes us closer than most siblings! I feel like I'm losing touch with my Nee-chan.

Ok, not that extreme because I do get to talk to her about Akatsuki. I tell her about what happened with me and the Akatsuki and I told her all the stories I hadn't told her. She sometimes gapes at me like a fish at the funny things that happen to the gang and me.

Also now she always listens to me intently when I tell her any new info I had about them or what we had done. It kinda creeps me out. But at least she's showing that she still cares about me. I think . . .

I open the door and Umi rushes in.

"Hooray! Now, hurry and go dry your hair! I'll wash mine and then while I paint my nails, we can talk about things," Umi said cheerfully. I smiled at her and head for our bedroom, whistling a happy tune.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GIRLS TO KEEP QUIET!" Dad shouted again.

I guess his project deadline must be closer than I had first thought. He was always grumpy about the short deadlines he got.

**Next day at school, Lunch time . . .**

I yawned as I walked up the stairs of doom. My first four lessons had been beyond boring! My first was English, with a substitute who had probably never taught the lesson before because she just went on and on about the same thing over and over!

Second, Geography. I have always hated geography and I still do! Maps and stupid things like that, and I HATED it!

Third, Maths. This guy in my class started being really dumb and got scolded by the teacher but it was so not funny! Normally our teacher would somehow always insult you if she scolded you but, guess what? It was the substitute teacher. _BLOOMING GREAT!_

Then forth came. P.E. Ohh! The torture! Anko . . . was the WORST FREAKING TEACHER EVER! Okay maybe not as bad as the substitute. But still she was in a really bad mood today! Just my luck!

I finally reached the top of the roof. I opened the door to see all of Akatsuki were already there.

"Yuzuki, you're late, hm!" Deidara yelled at me. _Baka!_

"Shut up, Deidara, I'm tired!" I whined as I laid down stretching my arms and legs.

Deidara snorted behind me. I glared at him but tired out almost immedietly.

"Oi Itachi, isn't Kiyomi supposed to come visit today?" Hidan asked. This caught my notice.

I sat up and looked at Itachi.

"Who's Kiyomi?" I asked curiously.

"Itachi's girlfriend. And be warned, Hidan has no shame!" Konan answered my question. Hidan frowned.

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Let's just say Hidan has a . . . little more than just a childish crush," Konan said again. Hidan scowled.

"It's neither childish nor a crush! She's hot and Itachi is way too boring for her!" Hidan protested.

"How would you know?" I asked as I thought about this. Itachi was certainly not boring and if Hidan liked this girl then I wonder what she has to go through!

"It's obvious, Yuzuki. They don't match. Do you have a brain inside there or not?" Hidan exclaimed.

DONK!

I slapped Hidan's head. Stupid baka!

"I think you should ask yourself that question," Konan remarked smirking slyly at Hidan.

Hidan muttered under his breath. I looked at Itachi. He hadn't said a thing during the whole conversation. He just nodded at me.

I sometimes wanted to kill Itachi! He would only ever add a minimum of information and sometimes nothing at all.

I sighed and laid down again, not even bothering to eat my lunch, I closed my eyes slowly and sleep took over me.

* * *

**Twin's POV:**

_**At home . . .**_

As usual, Umi and Yuzuki went to their room to chat about their day.

Yuzuki lay down on her bed lazily.

"Oi, why are you so tired today?" Umi asked Yuzuki.

"Just am," Yuzuki yawned after that.

"So, anything new?" Umi asked as she sat on Yuzuki's bed.

"Apparently Itachi has a girlfriend named Kiyomi. And Hidan likes her. They're meeting her tonight," Yuzuki said bluntly, as if not caring.

"Really? Where are they meeting her?" Umi asked immediately.

Yuzuki mumbled.

"What?" Umi asked and Yuzuki mumbled again.

"Yuzuki!"

"At Midnight Club! Geez, can't you listen properly?" Yuzuki said, annoyed.

Umi started thinking and then everything fell into place. Umi smirked.

"Perfect!" Umi said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Yuzuki muttered again but clear enough for Umi to make it out.

"Well, I haven't really got my payback for what you did two months ago," Umi started but Yuzuki bolted right up, her eyes wide.

"What do you _mean _payback?" Yuzuki asked flustered by the sudden subject.

"I _mean _I haven't gotten my payback yet!" Umi stated. Yuzuki's mouth fell open.

"I thought we could put that in the past!" Yuzuki whined.

Umi snorted.

"In your world! I have been plotting and twisting ideas, waiting for the right information from you and now finally I have!" Umi said rather smugly.

"You sound like a super villain!" Yuzuki whined again.

"Really? Wow, cool! So what time are they going to meet her?" Umi asked excitedly.

"7 o'clock. Umi, what are you planning?" Yuzuki asked.

"Both of us are going to go there and check it out," Umi said, smiling gleefully.

"And how precisely are you going to get me over there? You're forgetting that we both can't meet them. Then the prank is meaningless. Plus, I'm not going. And you're definitely not going as you could mess up or get in trouble," Yuzuki pointed out.

Umi started thinking for a second.

"Who said we were going to meet them directly?" Umi said slyly. Yuzuki slapped her forehead.

"No way am I spying on them. No, no, no! And there's nothing that you can do that can make me," Yuzuki protested.

Umi thought hard again. Then she smiled wickedly.

"If you don't come with me to the casino to spy on Sasori, I'll go tell Mom that you are now ready for the talk. _**The talk**_!" Umi threatened.

Yuzuki's face paled and she gaped at Umi.

"Umi! You wouldn't! You know I hate that subject and that I avoid it by all costs!" Yuzuki hissed.

"Exactly, you'll avoid it by all costs! That means that you would be willing to spy on Sasori to avoid that subject!" Umi said cheerfully.

Yuzuki plopped her head on her pillow and groaned.

"I have to start writing my will," Yuzuki muttered under her breath.

Umi punched the air in triumph, knowing that she had won.

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

"YUZUKI! GET READY, WE ONLY HAVE 3 HOURS TILL WE SET ON OUR MISSION!" I shouted up to Yuzuki who was upstairs, moaning about how life is so unfair.

"WE HAVE 3 FREAKING HOURS, YOU MORON! WE HAVE ENOUGH TIME!" Yuzuki shouted back.

"NO, IT IS ESSENTIAL TO GET READY 3 HOURS BEFORE WE GO OUT!" I shout again.

Yuzuki came down the stairs after a few seconds.

"Have you been reading magazines? Those really girly ones about boys and dates and all that stuff that Mom always buys us?" she asked me with her eyebrows raised up and a vein popping out on her forehead.

I blushed slightly. Yuzuki and I had always agreed that it was absolutely stupid that Mom thought we would rely on any magazine for boy trouble or stuff.

Yuzuki's mouth fell open.

"Err . . . come on, let's get ready!" I said trying to distract her from this kind of embarrassing subject.

She followed me upstairs like a zombie.

As always, I curled Yuzuki's hair and put it in a ponytail, leaving her fringe out to cover one of her eyes. Whenever she got annoyed, she would put it behind her ear.

Yuzuki wore some tight jeans with a black tank top, a jean jacket, some bat earrings, long black boots with heels, blood-red lipstick, mascara (much to Yuzuki's anguish) and we painted her nails black.

Yuzuki didn't really dressing like this, but apparently the club Sasori and Itachi are visiting to meet up with Kiyomi is an over 18 one, so we have to look as mature as we can.

I left my hair loose but put a few red highlights in it. I wore tight jeans like Yuzuki, a sleeveless red shirt with a black scarf around my neck, a black jacket, red high heels, mascara, blood-red lipstick, hoop earrings and pitch black glasses.

When we finished, we still had an hour till Itachi and Sasori were supposed to meet Kiyomi. We left the house anyway.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I could not believe that I was doing this! We entered the club. The sound of the loud music made me wince a little. It also reeked of alcohol in here.

Umi and I sat on the table in the corner. I scanned the room for Sasori but he was obviously not here yet. _Bummer._

"Have you spotted them yet?" Umi asked me. I shook my head. The waitress came and asked us for our order. We both ordered a large glass of coke.

We got our coke and we started drinking. I was nearly done with mine when the door opened. In walked a girl with long, straight, black hair up to her hips. She wore it loose. She wore a short sleeve, black dress that stopped just above her knees. Black boots and black glasses completed her outfit.

Behind her, came Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan and then finally Sasori.

"Is that them? Sasori looks a bit like Gaara!" Umi whispered to me and I nodded.

I don't think I ever saw him in casual clothes. That time Sasori saved me from those bullies, he probably wore casual clothes but because I was unconscious, I hadn't notice what he looked like. Saori was wearing jeans with a short black shirt and an unzipped jacket with a hoodie. And he looked hot!

They sat two tables away from us. Close enough for us to hear what they were saying.

"Hey Kiyomi, how've you been?" Hidan asked in a casual voice.

"The usual. Oh, I'll order a Pepsi. You guys?" the girl, Kiyomi, asked.

"We're fine," Kakuzu answered sounding distracted.

The waitress left to get Kiyomi's order. Kakuzu wondered off to the poker table. _Typical_, I thought.

The Akatsuki and Kiyomi sat in silence. Umi was starting to get impatient.

"Aren't they going to say something? Or are they always like this?" Umi hissed. I shook my head in boredom. I so wanted to go home!

After a few minutes of them still being in silence, I started getting seriously bored!

"Listen Umi, I know you want your revenge and stuff but does it have to bore me to death? Let's go home. This is an over 18 club anyway, something might happen!" I complained to her.

Umi opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't think on what. She sighed in defeat and stood up.

We were walking past Sasori's table when suddenly . . .

CRASH!

A really drunk lady crashed into me. I crashed onto Sasori's table, rolled and then fell on the floor.

"OW! What the hell! That hurt!" I whined as I got up. The lady who had crashed into me giggled as she stared at me.

I glared at her.

"Yuzuki, are you ok?" Umi asked in panic as she walked to my side.

The Akatsuki's heads turned to me.

"Yuzuki, what the hell are you doing here, hm?" Deidara asked confused. I turned my head to Umi.

"Thanks a lot, Mizu-nee!" I said sarcastically.

"Yuzuki, what are you doing here?" Sasori asked. I turned my head to him. _Crap!_

"Wait, who is she?" Kiyomi asked as she stared from me to the Akatsuki.

"This is Yuzuki, a friend from school, the one that Sasori is helping out," Hidan answered her question. All eyes were on me. I blushed.

"What _are _you doing here? You could get in trouble, you know!" Kiyomi hissed at me.

"I-I was j-just l-leaving!" I stuttered as I tugged on Umi's arm, pleading for us to leave.

"Don't worry, sit with us. I wanted to meet you in person anyway!" Kiyomi suddenly said cheerfully. _Wow, talk about mood change!_

I sat down hesitantly while Umi just sat down, cheerfully oblivious to my discomfort.

"So, why are you here?" Kiyomi asked again.

"Err, Mizu-nee-chan and I was waiting for her boyfriend. This is her first time in a club so she asked me to come with her. Her boyfriend just called saying that something come up and that he would meet her tomorrow," I quickly made up.

"Oh, boyfriends can be a drag sometimes. Not you, Itachi," Kiyomi said. Itachi grunted.

Kiyomi spoke to Umi a lot and then asked the Akatsuki a lot of questions about me.

I fidgeted a bit. It was getting late and I really wanted to leave before, by any chance, Umi's revenge kicks in.

"So Yuzuki, do you have a boyfriend?" Kiyomi asked curiously. I blushed as red as a tomato.

"Of course not! I've been in the school for less than 3 months and you expect me to have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed bewildered.

"Ahem!" Umi said, pointing at herself. I scowled at her.

"You're not in the same school as me!" I hissed at her, trying to get her to realise the hint.

Umi's face went blank and then she smiled in realisation.

"Well, I only started going out with my boyfriend after 1 or 2 weeks I entered my new school. Anyway I think we should head home. Kiyomi, do you have a phone? I want to keep in contact with you," Umi asked Kiyomi. Kiyomi nodded.

They exchanged numbers while I waited in boredom.

Umi stood up and waved at the group. We walked to the door when suddenly, another drunken lady came walking with her drink, bumped into me and spilt it all over my shirt.

I growled in annoyance. _What the hell is with this place and bumping into people? _The drunken lady giggled. I noticed that it was actually the same one as last time.

"Watch where you're going already!" I growled at her, wanting to strangle her.

"Oi, Yuzuki, calm down! She's drunk!" Hidan said as the rest of them walked over to us. I glared at him, wanting to slam a brick into his face. Sasori looked at me, a tiny smile tugging on his lips. I went red in embarrassment. _Today is horrible! I'm tired, I find out Umi wants revenge, I fell onto Sasori's table, someone spills their drink on me and I have been having some weird feelings about Sasori and I don't know why!_

The drunken lady giggled and then she hugged him. He just stood there.

Shock stood on mine and Umi's face.

"What the hell is she doing?" Umi asked, obviously as confused as me.

"Oh, this happens every time we come here. The lady's name is Misari and 20 years old. She comes here every day to drink because she was kicked out of university and her parents died in a car crash. She also has a massive crush on Sasori," Kiyomi said. I didn't care about all that except that she was hugging Sasori and he wasn't doing anything to stop her.

"Hey, missy. I think you're forgetting something here," Umi said to Misari, folding her arms across her chest. Misari ignored her.

A vein popped out on Umi's forehead.

"Let's just go! I need to change my shirt. _Now!_" I said urgently. I really just wanted to go home and sleep in my heavenly soft bed!

Umi ignored me.

Just as I was about to turn and head out of the club, the girl kissed Sasori on the lips.

I froze. _Does Sasori actually like this chick? He never said he did but he isn't pushing her away right now._ I felt uncomfortable.

"Does this happen _every _time?" I asked.

The gang nodded.

"What? Ok, that's it," Umi said. She grabbed Misari and ripped her away from Sasori._ Go, Umi!_ I cheered silently.

Then she punched Misari in the face.

The gang, Kiyomi and I stared at Umi. She wiped her hands.

"That was for knocking into Yuzuki twice, spilling the drink on her, for hugging and kissing Sasori and for not growing up. You should be ashamed of yourself for coming here every night, wasting valuable time that you could use to make your life better. And you," Umi said, turning around and pointing to Sasori, "You should have the guts to tell Misari that you don't want her to do all that. But if you liked that, then you are a worse person than I thought you were. Let's go, Yuzuki."

I followed her out of the club. Outside was cold.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her. She ignored me and walked down the street. The ice cold wind blew past me.

"I knew I should have worn something warmer!" I muttered, shivering.

* * *

**At home . . .**

**Twin's POV:**

Yuzuki collapsed onto her bed the minute she got home.

"You could have at least made an effort to tell off the girl, you know!" Umi said, raising her eyebrows at Yuzuki.

"Why?" Yuzuki mumbled.

"Because Sasori's yours!" Umi replied in disbelief.

Yuzuki raised her head slightly to face Umi.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Don't you like him? You talk about him all the time! Everytime I ask about Akatsuki, it's Sasori who you talk about the most!" Umi said.

"That's because I'm better friends with him."

"Yuzuki! I'm your twin! I've seen you with other guys! You act differently around him! To others, it's not visible, but because I've known you all my life, I can tell that you like him!" Umi said furiously.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOU AND GAARA!" Yuzuki yelled at her. Umi raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Every day, all you ever talk about is Gaara! Everything you do revolves around him!" Yuzuki said angrily.

"You've lost me. I don't talk or revolve around Gaara the whole time," Umi said confused.

"Yes, you do! At school, you're with him. After school, you're with him. Before you make plans for the day, you ask him if he's planning anything!" Yuzuki retorted back.

"Now hold on a minute here! At school I spend time with him because he's my boyfriend and because of the prank! And I don't always spend time with him after school. What do you think we did just now? I was with you!" Umi protested.

"That reminds me. Why did you punch that lady? She's drunk! She won't remember what you said when she wakes up tomorrow! And yelling at Sasori! That, that was. . ." Yuzuki said trying to think of something to complain about.

"I didn't think about that! You baka! I was thinking about you and Sasori and how Sasori was being an ass for not doing anything about her," Umi said. Yuzuki slapped her forehead.

She felt a bit sick all of a sudden. Yuzuki put her head on her pillow again.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Yuzuki?" Umi said, softly. But all she got was light breathing.

Umi cursed under her breath.

"Why do you always fall asleep at such times!" Umi asked. She covered Yuzuki with a blanket.

* * *

**The next morning . . .**

**Umi's POV:**

First period was science and all I could think about was Yuzuki. This morning she looked as if she hadn't got a wink of sleep even though she had gone to bed before me.

"Umi, you're going to blow up the classroom if you don't pay attention. Again," Gaara said drawing my attention. _Crap, why does this always happen!_

"Sorry Gaara. I'm just really tired today," I apologised, rubbing my eyes.

"Then let me do the work. Or else you might do something dangerous," Gaara said, taking the chemicals away from me.

The bell rang for break, we headed to our friends. Sasuke was there too. As always, he had a look of disgust as he saw me and Gaara.

I glared at him but waved at Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari and Choji.

Surprisingly Ino and Sai, two classmates of mine, were there too.

"Hey Umi. Hey Gaara!" Ino said happily.

"I hope you don't mind if we have lunch with you guys. It's just that I'm having a tiny fight with Sakura," Ino said, her eyes turning sad. We nodded.

Sai kissed her on the forehead and whispered something into her ear.

"I hope so," Ino said glumly.

I blushed. Gaara and I were kind of embarrassed to do that sort of thing in public.

We go on dates and stuff but both of us just can't stand the idea that people might be staring at us if we did something like that!

I wonder if Yuzuki ever went out with Sasori, if she would hold hands with him all the time and kiss him on cheek in public or on the lips. You just can't tell with Yuzuki sometimes.

I shrugged. Gaara and I would get more comfortable with each other in time. _Althought I_ _don't think I'll ever feel comfortable doing that in front of anyone, even if I'm kissing Gaara!_

* * *

**At lunch time . . .**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I felt horrible! I was tired, my eyes hurt when I closed them and when I left them open. They sometimes watered up a bit for no reason. Climbing the stairs of doom was even more unbearable then usual and it was taking me twice as long to climb them.

After getting halfway there, I gave up and sat on the stairs panting. I groaned. Did I mention I also had a headache as big as Mount Fuji?

I took out my phone and sent a text to Deidara.

_Somebody come and help me get to the top! I can't walk anymore! DX_

After a few seconds, my phone beeped.

_Stop being such a wimp and walk up the damn stairs, hm!_

I growled in annoyance but I didn't even feel like sending him another text.

I sighed and slouched against the wall.

After five minutes I felt myself getting drowsy. _No, I could not fall asleep on the damn stairs! I would probably fall and this time there would be no Sasori to fall onto._

I stood up and immediately felt dizzy. I leaned my hand against the wall to steady myself. As I took the first step to climb another set of stairs, I felt myself lose balance. I tried to stop but my body wasn't listening to me. As I hit my head, darkness swallowed me.

I felt myself wake up slightly. _No, I don't want it wake up! The pain, the uncomfortable feeling will come back!_ Then I wondered why I was waking up. That's when I became aware of the voices.

"Yuzuki! Yuzuki, can you hear me?"

_Who is that?_ I couldn't make any sense of what was happening. I felt a hand touch my face.

"Hey, she needs to go to the nurse's office! She's got a raging fever!" a girl's voice said.

"Damn, she could have said something, hm!"

"Deidara, I don't think she realised that she had a fever. Besides if you had gone down to her, she wouldn't have fallen!"

"Oi, Sasori, just take her already!" The girl's voice said again.

I felt myself being lifted, I groaned. After that it felt as if I was flying! Then I heard a knock on a door. This surprisingly hurt like hell!

"Sasori? Oh my god! What happened to her!" I heard a lady's voice ask. Sasori . . . I knew that the name was familiar but my whole memory was kind of hazy.

"She has a really bad fever. While she was walking up the stairs to the rooftop, we suspect she blacked out and fell down them. We heard her scream so we went down as quickly as we could and we found her lying on the ground. She hit her head really badly!" Sasori replied, he sounded a bit agitated. _Did I scream? I don't remember screaming . . ._

"Put her in one of the beds, I'll call Tsunade-sama," The woman's voice said again. After that I felt myself being put down on something soft. The comfort of something soft and not hard felt like heaven.

I felt the blackness swallowing me again.

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

Me, Gaara, Temari and Hinata were in the left corner of the library. Naruto had come with us but he was sent out. _Loud mouth._

My phone started playing, indicating that someone I didn't know was calling me.

"Hello?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"_Hello Umi, this is Shizune, the secretary and nurse. I just wanted to inform you that Yuzuki had a bit of an accident,"_

"What happened?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"_She was walking up the stairs to the rooftop while having a very high fever. She blacked out and fell down the stairs. She hit her head badly and she is a bit delirious. She also has concussion. Tsunade has checked on her and she will be fine but she must stay here for a few hours so I wanted you to pick her up at the end of the school day." _

"Of course, I'll be there! But can I really trust Tsunade-sensei?" I asked as I thought of the few bad rumours that went around the school. I was shaking now.

"_Don't worry, she'll be fine. Now I have to go, goodbye Umi."_

"Good bye, Shizune-sensei."

I put the phone back into my pocket quickly before the teachers could see it.

"Hey what's wrong?" Temari asked me when I stood up.

The bell rang so I barely heard her.

**Time skip after school . . .**

I ran to the girl's bathrooms as quick as I could. The nurse's office was more on Yuzuki's side of the school then mine so I have to change my appearance so people don't start getting suspicious.

I checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom before I locked the door.

I put my hair into a ponytail, making sure that the blue highlights weren't visible. I put on some red lipstick and pitch black sunglasses that I kept in my bag. Just in case.

I looked into the mirror and grimaced. It would have to do. I unlocked the door and fortunately for me there were only a few students around. Did I mention that the weather was cloudy? So I got weird looks anyway.

I knocked onto the door of the nurse's office. The door opened to reveal Shizune-sensei.

"Ah, good to see you, Yuzuki is still sleeping. She's next door with Sasori," Shizune said and then left.

I frowned. I wonder if Yuzuki has talked to him about yesterday. Hope he did some serious apologising but that was obviously just my mad imagination. _Sasori would never do that! I think . . ._

I walked into the room next door to see Yuzuki tossing and turning in her bed and Sasori in the seat next to the bed. He looked up when he saw me and his eyebrows furrowed. I scowled. I didn't hate him like before but I was mad at him for not doing anything to the drunken lady.

"Mizu, right?" He asked.

"If it's about the way I dress, it's because I like cosplaying as a school girl. This is Yuzuki's spare uniform, by the way."

"Please don't tell me you dress like that every day?"

"Hmph, that's for me to know and you to find out."  
I then looked at Yuzuki again. I glimpsed him raising his eyebrows at me but then turned to Yuzuki as well.

"How long has she been doing this?"

"Since she fell unconscious again. Do you have a car?" Sasori asked.

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"How do you plan on taking her home then?" It suddenly occurred to me that I had no way of getting her home and she certainly could not walk.

I cursed under my breath and Sasori sighed.

"I'll get Deidara's car."

"Can I really trust him with driving us safely?"

"No, that's why I'll take you guys."

"Ah," I said.

So Sasori left to get the keys to the car and I waited, hoping that Yuzuki would wake up. I felt uncomfortable sitting there.

Shizune walked in and looked at me.

"Waiting for Sasori?"

I nodded.

"So when do you two plan to stop your little game?"

I stood up quickly.

"What game?"

"The Prank you're playing on the whole school. There have been many rumours going around the school, but no rumours on twins. Just Umi or just Yuzuki. It's not that hard to find out if you know beforehand about you two being twins," Shizune said smirking.

I gaped at her.

"E-err, I-I'm not really s-sure," I stuttered and then the door opened and Sasori came in. Sasori now has a new title from me. _'My saviour!'_

I smiled, relieved when Shizune left when he came into the room.

Sasori picked Yuzuki and we started walking out to the car. He placed her in the back seats where she could slightly lay down.

I sat in the front and just the moment Sasori started the car, I heard Yuzuki stir.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I heard something rumble. I couldn't open my eyes and I still felt sick, my Mount Fuji headache was still with me and my whole body ached, including my head.

But I could hear ok.

"So Sasori, what do you think about Yuzuki?" Umi asked. _Umi! What the hell is she doing here and why is she asking Sasori something like that? AND WHY THE HELL IS SASORI HERE?_

"Err, she is a good friend?" I heard Sasori's uncertain voice answer.

"Only a good friend? Nothing else?" Umi's curious voice asked again.

Then it dawned on me. Umi hadn't quite gotten her payback yesterday. Why not start now.

I cursed in my head.

"I could call her a best friend if you like but then I think I would be lying," Sasori said. _Thank god! Please don't fall into her trap, please, please!_

Even though I thought this, I felt slightly disappointed.

"So you're lying, huh?" Umi asked again. _God, I would call her dumb but I knew that Sasori was falling into her trap. Whatever that is!_

"No, I said I would be lying if I called her a best friend,"

"So she's more than even a best friend?"

"Mizu?"

"Yes, Sasori?"  
"Are you dumb or are you just deaf?"

Umi snorted.

"And why would you say something like that Sasori?"

"Because you're twisting my words."

"Yeah right. Anyway what about that drunk lady?"

I cringed.

"What about her?"

"What is she to you?"

"A drunken lady."

I heard Umi slap her forehead.

"She hugged you and kissed you. You didn't even push her away!"

I almost died in embarrassment or was that shame? _If this continues, I will be tomorrow morning. But I just couldn't get up. Dammit!_

"I normally do but I was curious on what your's and Yuzuki's expressions would be like."

"You let a drunken lady kiss you _just _because you wanted to see how our faces would look?" Umi's bewildered voice said.

"Yes. And we both got a bit of a scolding from you. I feel a bit sorry for her. She wakes up in the morning, not remembering a thing, with a sore cheek or black eye. I can't remember exactly where you punched her," Sasori's amused voice answered.

I wanted to laugh and scream at him at the same time. Laugh because of what has probably happened to Misari and scream because it, for some reason, felt like torture!

"She deserved it and so did you! She should pull herself together!"

"It's not that easy for her. Her parents just barely had enough money to pay for her university plus the house bills. Then they died and she got to stay at the university for free but the shock of her parent's death shook her and she started losing it."

"So why does she love you so much?"

"The first time she was there, she attracted a guy's attention and her being new to the club, I thought she might as well get out alive and not come back again, so I helped. It backfired on me and now she keeps on coming. When she was sober, she would tell me her life story. I told her after that, that she should stop coming to the club and she resisted. Now she spends most of her day there. God knows where she gets the money to pay for all the alcohol."

"Wow, you actually listened to a girl that's not Yuzuki! Let celebrate!" _God, help me!_

"Are you hinting that I'm emo?"

"Kinda. The only girls you hang out with are Konan, sometimes Kiyomi, Yuzuki and Misari. And from what little time I've spent with you, it seems to me that you're a quiet guy."

"I don't know how that means I'm emo but I guess that your boyfriend must be quite a show off and really loud."

_Oops, point for Sasori. He and Gaara are very alike. (A/N: By the way, I kinda don't get this. KITTY-CHAN!)_

"I never said that you were emo. You're just a little emo and my boyfriend is not loud or a show off! He's a lot like you!"

"Only Jashin knows what he saw in you."

I really wanted to laugh but all I could do was smile slightly so they didn't know I was awake.

"Wait, what! What do you mean? And who the freaking hell is Jashin?" Umi asked annoyed.

"You're a little violent, you speak your mind and you're the complete opposite of Yuzuki. Oh and Jashin is the god Hidan worships."

"That does _not_ sound like me! And how am I the opposite of Yuzuki? Oh, never mind. I'd rather not know. Hmph, I guess this Jashin is the god of love! And knows what everyone sees in each person they know!"

_Oh my god! I'm going to laugh very soon if this continues and what's better, they're going completely off target!_

"In any case, has Yuzuki told you who she loves yet?"

I spoke to soon._ AAHHHHHHHHH! What is Umi saying? Help, help, HELP!_

"I don't think she would tell us anything like that," Sasori's annoyed voice answered. _Please make the car stop, NOW!_

"Aww, do you want to know who it is?"

_UMI!_

"No."

_Thank god, but this needs to stop!_ I still couldn't open my eyes so I moaned slightly, loud enough for them to hear.

"Crap, Mom's going to go mad when she hears what's happened to her, plus her having a fever so bad that she's a bit delirious."

_I'M DELIRIOUS? Crap, that means I won't be sane when I wake up next time! Wait a sec, why am I sane right now? Someone up there really wants to make me suffer!_

"Talking about that, did she break anything? Shizune-sensei said she fell down the stairs. Yuzuki told me that the stairs, at school, are so long that the Devil would yell in annoyance. But then again, the Devil would be able to fly up with his wings. Anyway, back to my question."

"Sprained wrist, sprained ankle, loads of bruises. She'll probably be out of school for a few days. Good thing, it's the weekend."

_ALL OF THAT? This day just can't get any worse!_

"Bummer, she's going to hate that. She only likes being in her bed when she's tired. In any case I was wondering if you have ever kissed Yuzuki? Deidara or Hidan could be thinking of doing something like that or have done something like that already."

I spoke to soon again_. HELP ME! Jashin, if you are real and you are as mighty as Hidan always says, PLEASE HELP ME! I'LL START WORSHIPING, I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST HELP ME!_

As if answering my prayers, the car screeched to a stop making me fall off the seats. I grunted in pain.

"We're here and no, nothing like that has happened and by the way, Yuzuki just fell off."

_Thanks for noticing. You could help me up too? No? Yes? No, guess not._

The doors opened and I felt myself being lifted again. And then we went up to my room. And I was placed onto my bed.

"Make sure she doesn't overdo it. See ya," I heard Sasori's voice say then his footsteps leaving my room. Then the sound of a car driving off.

"I hate you!" I hissed as quietly as I could.

"I love you too," I heard Umi's happy voice say.

* * *

**Authors Chat:**

**Kitty-chan: 28 pages! BOOYA!**

**gg-chan: Now the ending was my favourite part!**

**Kitty-chan: Hmph, you're either boy-crazy or have huge love-sickness! Ow, what about me! I fell half way down the stairs of doom! **

**gg-chan: Yes, we're all sorry about what happened, but everyone, what did you think about the ending conversation?**

**Kitty-chan: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jashin help me!**

**gg-chan: And that about sums it up. Talking about Jashin, are you actually going to start worshipping him?**

**Kitty-chan: Yup, I already got a few books on him from Hidan! You should read them. They're fantastic!**

**gg-chan: **_**One**_** Hidan is enough! We don't need another one!**

**Kitty-chan: But I'll be like a good version of Hidan!**

**gg-chan: **_**That's even scarier!**_** O_O**

**Kitty-chan: RxR!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hot springs  Double Trouble

Chapter 5: Hot springs=Double trouble!

**Yuzuki's POV:**

A week and a half of waiting for a stupid sprained ankle to heal is like waiting for a year to end! And finally I am able to go to school! Only one thing; _WHERE THE HELL IS MY TIE?_

"UMI, DID YOU TAKE MY TIE?" I yelled, desperate not to be late for my first day back from my accident!

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WOULD TAKE IT? IT'S ON YOUR CHAIR, HURRY UP ALREADY!" Umi yelled back. I turned to my chair and sure enough, my tie was there. Ugh, why didn't I get this all ready yesterday!

After I finally was ready, Umi and I ran out of the house.

"If we're late, it's your entire fault!" Umi hissed as we ran. We only had 5 minutes before first period starts.

We reached the school and I looked at my watch. 2 minutes left. I waved good bye to Umi and ran. God, you'd think a girl who just got her sprained ankle healed could have gotten a break but no! I have run as if I'm in a freaking Olympics, running from Gigantic Tarantulas that can bite my head off.

I reached the class room just when the bell rang.

"YUZUKI-CHAN!" I heard the girls in my classroom yell my name. Next thing I know, I'm buried in a huge group hug!

"Err, guys, _I CAN'T BREATH!_" I started calmly but yelled the last part.

I was released slowly.

"Sorry Yuzuki-chan, it's just so good to have you back. Class hasn't been the same!" a girl called Karin said. Karin was my closest friend except for Umi and Sasori. She was naturally pretty and had short messy, pink hair. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair and she was always untidy but it suited her so well. I need to remember to ask her if I can come round to her house. She once came into school with casual clothes, but they were amazing! She had an awesome gothic look!

"Yeah and we miss Sasori too. Since you weren't here, he didn't have to come and now that you're back, we have two of the most important people in this class back!" Mitsuki, Karin's best friend exclaimed.

"Important?" I asked confused. Sasori and I didn't really play that big of a part in the class. Talking about Sasori, I hadn't seen him since Umi's payback. I groaned inwardly as I thought about it. I was so going to get Umi back for it, you just wait! There are a whole lot of advantages to being someone's love guru.

I smirked evilly.

"Yuzuki? Yuzuki?"

"Sorry, just thinking," I apologised as all the girls looked at me weirdly.

"If you girls are done faffing about, I suggest we start the lesson," The teacher said.

We giggled and sat into our seats. But for some reason Sasori wasn't here yet.

Then second period, he wasn't there either, nor third or fourth. Finally lunch came. I grimaced as I looked up the stairs of doom. I ran up them as fast as I could.

After what seemed the quickest I ever climbed, I was at the top. I opened the door to the rooftop when . . .

"SURPRISE, HM!" I heard someone yell._ Oh my god!_

I burst into laughter.

"Told you that you shouldn't have put up so much," I heard Konan say.

"Hey, I think this is the perfect welcome back party that we could manage, hm!" Deidara said.

The rooftop was covered with balloons. There was a blow up swimming pool which is meant to be for kids. But here's the real funny part, Deidara was dressed as a _clown_!

I started gasping. I stood up quickly and made sure that I didn't look at Deidara. I steadied my breathing quickly and then looked at Deidara again.

"Please tell me you have a better reason to dress up as a clown then it just me coming back?" I said, giggling.

"It was either this or cross-dressing, hm" Deidara shrugged.

"You rather dress like a clown then to cross-dress as a girl?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Deidara glared at me. I then looked at everyone else. They were all dressed as normal.

"So, err, what's the kiddies pool for?" I asked curiously.

"For you," Hidan said grinning. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What do yo-" I started but was cut off by Sasori picking up bridal style.

"Eh, Sasori, put me down right now!" I yelled, pounding him with my fists but that didn't help at all. Sasori dropped me into the pool.

I gasped and stood up immediately. Everybody was laughing. Oh, they're going to get it!

I grasped onto Sasori's neck with my arms and pulled him into the pool. He fell into it with a big 'SPLASH'.

Next was Hidan, who was closest to me, I did the same as I did with Sasori. Hidan fell into the pool instantly. I jumped out of the pool. I started chasing everyone until they were all in the pool.

I burst out laughing as I stared at all the Akatsuki crammed up into a blow-up pool meant for kids. Oops, bad choice. Sasori grabbed my arm pulling me into the pool. Poor pool.

With all the people in itself, it wasn't surprising when the pool decided to explode wetting the whole roof top.

I burst out laughing all over again. Now this is what I call a welcome party!

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

"Hey Umi, Gaara, guess what Temari got us all. Tickets to the hot springs!" Naruto yelled as Gaara and I approached the group.

"A trip to the hot springs? When?" I asked.

"5:00 pm today!" Naruto answered.

"So can you come?" Temari asked me.

I nodded. Yuzuki might be a bit peeved off about it, but she would find something interesting to do anyway.

Gaara nodded as well.

"I might just pass," Sasuke said scowling.

"Teme, you got to get over it already!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Get over what?" I asked curiously. They stared at me.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, even Naruto knows about, well he only knows because Hinata told him but you?" Temari exclaimed as if I was a alien.

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Temari, just leave it. I think Umi is better off not knowing," Gaara growled slightly as he said this. I looked at Sasuke to see him glaring at Gaara and Gaara glaring back.

"But-" I started to protest but was cut off by Chicken-butt.

"Do you ever stop talking? You know what, don't answer that, just shut up!"

I fumed. I wanted to act like a 3 year-old and throw a tantrum, screaming and clawing at his stupid chicken-butt hair.

But I wasn't 3 years-old, I was 16 so I just cursed under my breath.

Today's lunch seemed awfully boring. There were no arguments, no jokes and no teasing. I looked at everyone in concern.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" I asked, losing my patience.

Temari looked up to me with raised eyebrows.

"Perfect," she said.

I looked at everyone else as they sighed. Hinata took the liberty of explaining.

"Gomen, Umi-chan, we haven't told you yet but today is the anniversary of Temari-chan's and Gaara-kun's mother's death," Hinata said, shooting Temari look of concern.

I looked at Temari and then to Gaara.

"I'm sorry. Wait, then what's the hot springs about?" I asked, puzzled.

"We do this type of thing every year. Oh and don't worry about it, you get used to it after a while," Temari answered as she stood up.

Temari started walking away.

"Tema-" I started but Shikamaru silenced me when he stood up as well.

"Don't worry about her," Shikamaru said before walking up to Temari and following her.

I then looked at Gaara.

"Mom died when I was a baby so I never knew her. So I'm not as sad about it as Temari," he said as he saw me look at him. Without even realising it, I held his hand and it might have just been my imagination but I was sure that Gaara's lips had twitch up for about a semi-second.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I was home and everything packed for my trip. I waited till Umi got back from school before I left.

"Hey, Umi! I'm going out today, bye!" I said before she could ask me anything. I ran up to the park and looked at my watch. Just on time, they should be here any minute.

"Yuzuki, over here, hm!" I turned my head to see Deidara waving at me from his truck where the rest were as well.

I waved back and started walking towards the truck. I then frowned as I saw Deidara in the front.

"Are you driving?" I asked.

"Of course, hm!" Deidara answered back. I then looked at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Is that really safe?"

"Technically, we only have a small chance of getting through this day without dying," Konan shrugging.

"Hey! I'm brilliant at driving, hm!"

"Deidara, I think you have a different opinion on brilliant then we do," I said sceptically.

Deidara snorted.

"Just get in before I leave you here, hm," Deidara said slightly annoyed. I got in and sat next to Konan.

"I better not die today!" I whispered to her and she chuckled.

"Let's hope we're lucky."

"Hope you haven't forgotten to fasten your seatbelts!" Deidara said, as he started the car.

**Time skip . . .**

I climbed out of the truck, the others following. Then we all fell on our hands and knees.

"I'm so glad to be alive! Roller coasters are scary, spiders are scary, heights are scary but Deidara's driving beats them all! I am soo lucky to be alive!" I said terrified. The others nodded.

"Yes, that is what we call lucky. Trust me, you don't want to see Deidara's 'bad' driving," Konan said, looking down at the ground.

Deidara sweat dropped.

"My driving's not that bad, hm," he said.

"WHAT YOU CALL NOT BAD, WE CALL THE SCARIEST THING IN THE WORLD!" we all yelled at him.

"SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled back.

That's when I felt sick.

"Konan, I'm going to the bathroom! I think I got a little carsick," I said and rushed off.

I followed the signs to the bathroom.

"I feel sick, but I'm so happy to be alive, so lucky to be ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled at the one person I never thought I'd see here.

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at Yuzuki, who also said it at the same time.

"Me? I'm here with Akatsuki to celebrate my recovery. What are you doing here?" Yuzuki asked.

"I'm here with the gang to celebrate the death anniversary of Gaara's and Temari's mom," I snapped right back.

Yuzuki froze and looked at me with big eyes. She sweat dropped.

"They celebrate the death of their mom by going to the hot springs?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either," I said.

Then we heard voices coming from outside the door.

"Oh, shit! That's Temari!" I said and quickly hid in one of the toilet stalls.

I heard Temari and Hinata walk in.

"Hey, Umi! What you doing? Don't just stand there! Let's go! We all want to get into the hot spring. Come on, come on!" Temari said cheerfully.

"Oh, right. Um, I just was-" Yuzuki said before getting cut off by Temari.

"Oh, it can wait! Let's go!" Temari said. Then I heard them leave.

_Phew, that was a close one. If we had been caught. . . Ah, I had better get back to Gaara and the others- wait a sec. What am I forgetting? Temari and Hinata are gone. Yuzuki left. Hmm, what is- MOTHER-FRICKING-GOD! YUZUKI WENT WITH THEM!_

"Oh, crap," I said out loud. Then the door opened again.

"Hey, Yuzuki! Are you feeling alright?" a girl's voice spoke.

I walked out of the toilet stall.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said, nervously. The blue haired girl with a paper rose in her hair looked at me.

"Good, I thought we might have to cancel on this trip. I'm sorry. You just recovered from your fever, the sprain wrist and ankle. Then you had to go through Deidara driving the car," the girl apologised.

_What the hell did Deidara do?_

"Come on, let's go! The guys hate waiting," the girl said and dragged me off. _What the hell are Yuzuki and I going to do! _I thought, panicking.

Konan dragged me into the changing rooms.

"The guys are next door. Hey, are you ok? You're really pale and sweaty," Konan asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little n-nervous," I answered. _Wait, what did I just say? Oh no! Now Konan is going to ask me why and the only reason I can think of is Sasori. But I can't say that, Yuzuki will kill me and I think she's trying to get me back for what I did. Ooh no!_

"You're not normally nervous. Yuzuki, it's not about Sasori, is it?"

"WHAT?" I yelled in surprise. _I was right! She had to ask that!_

Konan covered her ears instantly, deadpanned.

"God, you're as stubborn as Sasori! I think I'm going to scream if nothing happens soon!" Konan hissed slightly.

I gaped at her but I just continued changing. Uh-oh, we got_ another _problem! Yuzuki and I don't have the same swim-wear! Mine's blue and her's is black! Hopefully they won't notice.

Feeling stupid for thinking something like that, without properly thinking, I took a towel to cover myself. _God, I'm an idiot!_

Konan and I got out of the changing rooms and into the pool, where awaited us loads of guys, half naked. I paled and almost whimpered. And the blush on my face was inevitable. _I miss being Umi, not Yuzuki!_

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked with Hinata and Temari into the spring. The boys were waiting for us. Half-naked.

Temari went and sat next Shikamaru while Hinata went and sat next to Naruto. And being Umi, I would have to sit next Gaara. _Shit! Wait, ugh, the Akatsuki are rubbing off on me. _

I walked over to Gaara and sat next to him. Oh and did I say I was blushing. Very Umi-like but still, this was . . . uncomfortable.

"Oi Umi, are you ok? You're as red as Hinata-chan!" Naruto asked.

E-err, I-I'm f-fine!" I stuttered. _Great, now I'm stuttering. Thanks a lot Umi!_

Suddenly I felt someone touch my hand. I looked down to see Gaara holding my hand. _HOLY-MOTHER-****ING JASHIN!_

I held his hand and I bet I just turned scarlet! I tried thinking on how we could switch back. The only problem is not to be spotted- wait sec why is the guy with the chicken-hair glaring at me? Oh, he must be Sasuke-Teme.

Okay, back to thinking! Um, how could I contact her, how, how, _how_? OOH! MY PHONE!

"Oh, guys, I just forgot something I had to do. I'll be back in a minute!" I said quickly, letting go of Gaara's hand and legging it to the changing rooms.

I went to my bag and took out my phone and dialled Umi's number. Come on, pick up, pick up, PICK UP BEFORE I LO-

"_Moon-chan? Thank god, _I nearly died inside there! How are you doing?"

"Anything, but perfect!" I hissed.

"_Ok, bad! Really bad, how do we switch?"_

"Let's meet at the restroom and be quick!" I hanged up and ran as fast as I could to the restroom. There I met Umi.

We quickly hid in one of the cubicles.

"So what happened?" I asked while panting.

"Well, I think Konan might be onto you and Sasori!" Umi said and I gave her a blank look. Then she explained to me what happened while she was changing.

I grimaced in annoyance.

"And inside?"

"Well, um, they said I was acting weird and I kind of, well nearly drowned," Umi said with a blush. My mouth flew open. I resisted the urge to kill her.

"What about you?"  
"Let's just say Gaara held _my _hand, I turned scarlet and I think someone hates me up there!" Umi gaped at me.

"Gaara held your hand?"

"Yes, I couldn't do anything else! Otherwise they would have been really suspicious!" I hissed.

"Ok, let's just make sure they don't spot us, go to the Akatsuki and I'll go back to Gaara."

With that I left Umi and finally I reached the pool. I walked into the pool and saw the Akatsuki staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Yuzuki, seriously, _are you ok_, hm?" Deidara asked me as I got into the water.

"I'm fine, really! Why?" I asked them.

"Well, you were acting really weird when you got into here. Then you almost drown, then you leg it so you can answer your phone not giving us a explanation and now you're normal but just a bit shaky, hm!"

"I'm surprised Deidara. You're being logical!" I stated, sniggering. Deidara growled and then looked at the rest.

"She's perfectly fine, hm!"

After a minute I relaxed and let myself sink into the water. I didn't realise I was dozing until Deidara decided that it would be funny to push my head into the boiling hot water.

I gasped, letting hot water go into my mouth. I was pissed so I'm not really half-sorry when I kicked Deidara's '_man-hood'_.

I coughed as I tried breathing.

"Ooh, told you that wasn't a smart move, baka!" Hidan yelled and laughed at the grimacing Deidara. I glared at them.

Normally I would say something witty but today, other than my welcome back party, was doom. _Deidara driving, finding out Umi's here, getting switched unintentionally, Gaara holding my hand and now this!_

Seeing that I was truly angry, Hidan shrinked back.

"Yuzuki, don't worry it's just one of Deidara's stupid jokes. Why are you so pissed?" Sasori asked me and for the first time ever, I death-glared at Sasori. The others blinked in surprise.

"Just, please leave me alone!" I hissed at them as I sinked back into the water. I hate hot springs!

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

I am so glad! I reached the guys sat next to Gaara and was having the best time ever. I wonder how Yuzuki is doing.

"Hey Umi, so what did you forget to do?" Choji asked me curiously. I froze.

"Oh, I just had to do a call," I grinned.

"Who?" Temari asked.

"Sorry?"

"Who did you call?" Temari asked again.

"Oh, Zuki-chan, I just had to ask her something," I answered. Temari nodded, smiling and Gaara grunted.

"Oh man, that was funny!" Naruto said, remembering my little cosplay festival incident.

I stuck out my tongue at him and then smiled as I held Gaara's hand. Suddenly I actually really wanted to kiss Gaara. _I'm his girlfriend, it's normal to kiss your own boyfriend! SO why can't I even give him a simple peck on the cheek? Wait, maybe he doesn't think I'm worthwhile anymore or m-maybe. . . Wait a sec! What the hell am I thinking? I've reading way too many magazines! No wonder girls always think stupid stuff like that!_

"Say, why don't we split up?" Temari said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"This hot springs has more baths at different temperatures. So Umi, Hinata and I will head for a cooler one. You guys can stay here or go to another pool. Let's go!" Temari said, dragging me and Hinata behind her. As we got near to one of the other baths, I realised I forgot my phone.

"Hold up, Temari! I forgot something. You two go on ahead. I'll meet you guys later," I said.

"Ok," Temari said, shrugging. I ran to the changing room and got out my phone. I saw that I had a new message from Yuzuki.

'_Mizu-nee, I needed to go to the bathroom. Hide quick!'_

"Oh crap," I said sweat dropping. _Did she realise how wrong that sounded? Better go find a bathroom though. _

I went into the girls' bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. And waited. I felt bored after ten minutes. _Yuzuki, get out of the bathroom and go back to-_

"Yuzuki, what are you doing? Come on!" Once again, I found myself being dragged off by Konan. _Again!_

As me and Konan walked into the pool, something soft touched my cheek. I gaped as I saw Hidan kissing my cheek. I was definitely not sorry when I punched him in the face making him fly backwards.

"What. The. HELL. Are. You. DOING!" I screamed, as I punched him after every word.

"DEIDARA DARED ME, DEIDARA DARED ME!" Hidan yelled as he tried to defend himself from me. My head shot to Deidara, who was trying to hide behind Kakuzu.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DARE HIM!" I screamed At Deidara.

"You kicked me in my manhood because Hidan dared me, so I double dared him to kiss you!" I froze. I think that Yuzuki hadn't had the best time if she kicked Deidara where it hurt. I groaned.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I hissed at them.

"But Yuzuki, you were just there!" Konan said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"So what," I hissed back, leaving them there and texting Yuzuki.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

I got out of the bathroom and was just about to text Umi, when she texted me.

'_Bathrooms, NOW!'_

And as if on cue, I saw Umi walking up to me, looking as angry as Deidara does, when Tobi takes a joke too far.

"I'll explain in a sec," Umi said through gritted teeth.

We got into the cubicles and Umi took a deep breath.

"Hidan kissed me on the cheek," She said. I froze.

"He did _what_? What? _Why_?" I asked, bewildered.

"Cause apparently Deidara was kicked in his manhood by you because Hidan dared him to do something. So Deidara dared Hidan to kiss you, but he kissed me instead."

My jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you punched him?"

"Yes, yes I did. Quite a bit. Are you going to?"

"Absolutely! Ok, no more switches. Stay with your friends. Don't separate. Now if you don't mind, I need to do some beating up."

"_Be my guest!"_ Umi yelled as I ran back to the pool. The black aura that surrounded me was clearly visible. Cause when I walked in, everyone kind of shuddered.

I walked up to Hidan and punched him in the eye. Making him fly backwards.

"What was that for!" Hidan whined as he put his hand on his eye.

"You bloody kissed me on the cheek, you moron!" I spat at him.

"Yeah, but you already punched me a few times! Why even more?"

"I would be glad to give you a few extras," I said scrunching my hand into a fist.

"No, no, I'm sorry, ok!" Hidan yelled as he tried to run. I put down my fist and looked at everyone else.

"Besides, that privilege is reserved for my boyfriend!" I said.

"If that's so, then why aren't you dating Sasori?" Hidan yelled. The group went dead still.

I froze.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Sasori likes you. You like Sasori. Why aren't you dating?" Deidara asked.

"You know, there are better ways than this to get them together. Are you _that_ desperate to get killed?" Konan asked.

"What? What the hell is everyone talking about?" I asked again, even more confused.

"Sasori likes you. You like Sasori. No one here knows why you two aren't going out," surprisingly Itachi explained.

I stared at him.

"Well, if Sasori _really_ likes me, I'm sure he would tell me. Oh and Itachi, I'm sure you know why, after all I'm sure you and Kiyomi were in similar state. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving!" I hissed.

Instead of changing, I went into another pool where surprisingly, I started to cry, overcome by the overload of emotions.

"Umi?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Sasuke staring at me.

"What?" I hissed.

He ignored my question and anger and got into the pool.

"Umi, I was wondering . . . if you would dump Gaara for me,"

I almost drowned as I slipped in the water. I started coughing as I managed to steady myself but my eyes were wide open.

"What?" I almost whispered.

"Umi, I want you to dump Gaara for me. I know you might like him but as you know, I would be better,"

"But we hate each other!" I hissed, confused.

"Yes, that is why I find you so interesting. You're not a fangirl and you technically weren't taken before but now you are, but you could dump Gaara. I mean, if you dumped him for me, you would be going out with an Uchiha, a prodigy at that. I would be so much better," Sasuke said trying to explain.

That was the last straw. I got out of the pool and left him there. Let Umi deal with this shit! He was in love with her after all.

I shuddered as I thought this.

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

The gang and I were just about to leave, but we couldn't find Sasuke so I volunteered to look for the chicken-head.

I was walking past the pools when I noticed him getting out of one.

"Oi," I yelled as I saw him. He looked up at me.

"Good, you're back. So could you answer my question?" Sasuke said. I looked at him confused.

"What question?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what question," he said and I was starting to get annoyed.

"Chicken-butt, I don't know what you're talking about, but it can wait. We're about to leave so hurry up and get changed," I said and with that I left him there. _What the hell was he going on about?_

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV:**

After Sasuke's confession, I changed and headed to the car, glad that no one was there. I sat in the back. Plugging in my mp3, I started to listen to music.

Without me noticing, someone sat next to me.

I turned my head to see that it was Sasori. I ignored him and became engrossed with the song playing.

"You still mad?" He asked but I continued to ignore him.

_Easy come, easy go,_

_That's just how you live,_

_Oh, take, take, take it all . . . _(A/N: If anyone's interested, that's Bruno Mars – Grenade that she's listening to.)

"Yuzuki, sorry about the others and . . Yuzuki, are you even listening?" Sasori asked, but I like planned, I continued to ignore him.

_But you never give,_

_Should of known, you were trouble,_

_From the first kiss,_

_Had your eyes wide open . . ._

And then, everything went slow-motion, the music on my mp3 became a background sound as Sasori's soft lips touched mine.

I closed my eyes. I didn't know how long we sat there, kissing but long enough for me to realise that I was kissing Sasori.

I pulled away, my eyes wide. Sasori coughed slightly, putting his fist in front of his mouth, where you could see he was trying to hide a raging blush.

_God, if he was blushing like that, I didn't want to imagine myself._

"Sorry, but you weren't listening," he said. I don't know if I went crazy or my mental part got the best of me but all I knew at that moment was that I was plain right laughing my ass off.

Sasori looked at me weirdly.

"Err, Yuzuki, you're not really helping," he said smiling, amused at my mental reaction.

I stopped laughing just enough for myself to say. . .

"Let's just say that I don't hate the hot springs _that _much anymore," and then I started laughing again. After all, I, Tachibana Yuzuki am the first to see Sasori blush.

* * *

**Twins POV:**

After the Akatsuki had dropped Yuzuki off at her house, she greeted Umi in their bedroom.

"Yuzuki, you look, kind of happy," Umi said as she saw Yuzuki walking into the room in a daze.

"Well, funny you should say so, Umi," Yuzuki said smiling.

So Yuzuki explained her whole pissed off day then the best moment of her life with Sasori.

"Aww, no fair! You saw me and Gaara kiss for the first time! Why couldn't I see you two kiss? But what did you do in the pool?" Umi asked and Yuzuki paled. _I forgot!_

"Well, you know said that Sasuke was acting weird? Well, you might have a little problem," Yuzuki said carefully.

"You know why? Tell me!"

"Um, well, he kind of . . . asked you to dump Gaara for him," I said quickly.

"What?" Umi said disbelievingly.

"He wants you to dump Gaara for him."

"_What?"_ Umi asked again, unable to think, she was so shocked. Yuzuki sighed.

"Sasuke/Chicken-hair is in love with you and wants you to dump Gaara!" I hissed, not wanting to repeat the disgusting thing again.

Ok, next thing Yuzuki knows Umi is practically hypervating.

"Umi, breath for god's sake!" Yuzuki said panicking.

Umi looked at Yuzuki.

"You just left him without saying a thing?"

"Yes, but . . . UMI, DON'T FAINT! OH, FOR FREAKING JASHIN'S SAKE, UMI!" Yuzuki screamed when Umi blacked out.

Yuzuki sighed. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. She smiled pleasantly. _I may have had a shittier day then Umi but I would never want to swap lives with her. Not for anything. Hell no!_

* * *

_**Authors Chat:**_

**Kitty-chan: Oh, the way I suffered today in the hot springs was horrible but at the end of the day, it's actually Umi hypervating and fainting at that! :D**

**gg-chan: SHUT UP!**

**Kitty-chan: Hmmm . . . sorry did you say something? **

**gg-chan: *groan* Why me, oh **_**why ME**_**?**

**Kitty-chan: Ok people, we appreciate the reviews we're getting but we're kind of disappointed. **** So please take the time to review and tell us what you think. Now, I need to start to continue writing the next chapter of **_**my **_**story. RxR plz!**

**gg-chan: And for wattpadders, please comment! If you have some idea on what I should do about Sasuke (breath, BREATH!) or if you have some kind of idea you'd like to share, please do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's chat:**

**Kitty-chan + gg-chan:**** We. Are. So. Sorry! *hangs head in shame***

**Kitty-chan:**** 8 flipping months without uploading (T-T) (.)**

**gg-chan:**** As Kitty-chan has said it's been 8 months since we've uploaded and we are really sorry! We hope you enjoy this chapter and it is more or less worth the devastating long wait! (.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The morning after the hot springs trip**

**Yuzuki's POV:**

_Ah shoot! I'm gonna be late!_

"Umi, I'm leaving. See ya!" I yelled out as I ran down the stairs.

"Eh? I thought we were walking together to school today!" Umi yelled back and appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm walking with Sasori today. Phone Gaara or Temari. Really gotta go now bye!" I yelled and ran out the door before she could reply.

I looked at my watch as I ran. _Aww man! I only got five minutes to get to the park to see Sasori._

"Ahh!" I yelled as I dodged nearly running into a tree. _Look where you are going, woman!_

"Yuzuki?" I heard a voice ask. I was so surprised to hear that voice that I tripped . . . over my own feet.

"Gah!" I yelled as I shut my eyes waiting for cold, hard, unbearable ground that hates me.

"Geez, what's with the hurry?"

_Huh?_ I opened my eyes to see Sasori with his one arm supporting me from falling to the ground.

"Uwah! What the hell? Sasori? Eek, I'm sorry!" I yelled as I stood up straight.

He chuckled. _Um, okay?_

"You never answered my question, what's with the hurry?" he asked again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I was supposed to meet you at the park and I was late leaving home. Were you heading there too?"

Sasori sweat dropped.

"Yuzuki, you just passed the park. See," he said and put his hand on the top of my head and forced me to look to the right.

"Oh," I said surprised as I noticed I was a few feet pass the park.

Sasori shook his head.

"You idiot. Come on, let's start walking," he said while smiling.

"Hey!" I whined as I ran slightly to catch up.

He laughed and I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

Before long, we had reached school and I had found out that we were still acting like normal with each other which made me feel relieved considering I was worried that it might be awkward.

We stopped outside the gate where we saw the rest of Akatsuki.

"So-" Hidan started teasingly but was interrupted.

"Sasori-boo!" A girl suddenly screamed as she ran up to Sasori and jumped on him.

"Eh?" Everyone yelled shocked and then sweat dropped.

"Sasori-moo, I missed you!" the girl yelled as she rubbed her D cup breast into his face.

"Rinna? What the? What the hell are you doing here?" Sasori said muffled and he sounded stunned. The Akatsuki gaped at them.

The girl got off him, put her hands on her face dramatically and said, "I couldn't bear not being close to you anymore! So I made Oka-san agree to let me transfer here and now we can be together forever!" She swooned, then she noticed me and her eyes narrowed. "And who are you?"

"Oh hell, un!" Deidara muttered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Err, um, I'm Yuzuki. Err, nice to meet you?" I said in more of a question then a greeting. _What the hell does she mean 'together forever with Sasori'?_

"Oh, I heard of you! You're supposed to be showing me around because I'm in all of your classes! But Sasori-poo will be showing me around, I'm sure! You know, since we're in love-"

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Kisame grinning. Rinna took no notice.

"Eh? What do you mean we're in love with each other?" Sasori asked and for the first time ever, I saw him look confused.

Konan slapped her hand against her mouth and was trying to stop herself from laughing. Again, Rinna took no notice.

"Huh, we're going out with each other, Sasori-choo!" she said with starry eyes as she stared up at him.

"This is epic!" Hidan sniggered.

_WHAT? Okay, I'm officially confused! And what the hell is with the 'Sasori-boo, Sasori-moo, Sasori-poo and Sasori-choo'? What type of bloody nicknames are those?_

Sasori sighed as he sweat dropped.

"Rinna, um, we were never going out and . . . Yuzuki here is kind of my girlfriend," Sasori said nervously. _Sasori's nervous?_

"Oh burn, un!" Deidara said again while smirking.

Rinna froze. She turned to me like a robot and then she looked me in the eye._ OH HELL! What the flip is with her eyes?_ I thought as she had the most evil, scariest glint I have ever seen! _And that's saying something when you live with Umi!_

"Crap, she's bloody scary! And that's saying something, considering that's coming from bloody me!" Kakuzu said.

"Girlfriend? Since when?" she asked mechanically.

"Since yesterday," Sasori said once again nervously. I don't blame him.

Her eyes brightened.

"That's good. That means you guys aren't that involved so . . . I won't give up! And I sure as hell won't forgive _you_ for stealing _my _Sasori! I'll get my Sasori-woo back!" she glared at me again. _Eek, wait, Sasori-woo! You got to be kidding me!_

"This just keeps getting better!" Hidan said, barely containing himself.

"Sasori-hoo, I need to talk to you in private," she said and dragged him away before you could say "Huh".

I gaped at her. _What just happened?_

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled out randomly. The Akatsuki stared at him. _Of all times, why now?_

The ones who had successfully kept themselves from laughing during that, couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. Even Konan!

"Jeez, good luck with her, Yuzuki, un!" Deidara said and started laughing again.

"You traitors!" I yelled as I slapped him on the head.

When everyone calmed down, I sighed.

"But seriously, what the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, what the hell is someone supposed to do about a girl who wants to cause you problems the first bloody day you start going out with someone?" I yelled hopelessly.

"Hey, at least it's just her," Hidan said grinning.

_Let me just say this, I hate Hidan! Oh dear, beloved Jashin, please, please punish that obnoxious moron for jinxing me!_

The moment I arrived at my first class, I was surrounded by girls asking if it was true about me and Sasori. After I said yes, a few squealed in envy but most glared at me like I was the most disgusting thing they had ever seen.

And things didn't get much better when _she _arrived.

"Class, we got a new transfer student today, Akizuki Rinna. Please take care of her. Tachibana-san, you will be in charge of showing her around," the teacher said.

Rinna smiled innocently but when her purple eyes met mine, I could see Hell.

"Akizuki-san, please take the seat behind Tachibana-san," the teacher said.

_Oh, just my luck! Does this teacher hate me or something?_

"Yes, sensei!" Rinna said cheerfully and sat down behind me.

"I've got my eye on you," she whispered menacingly.

And she did. All through class she glared at me and whenever someone else came over, she would smile innocently. Especially with the guys. _Perverts,_ I though as every one of them stared at her chest.

Finally after a traumatizing lesson, the bell rang for break.

I sighed in relief. Thankfully Rinna ran out the room saying that she was going to find Sasori. She had also added yet another stupid ending to the end of his name.

I ran up to the rooftop to find everyone already there. _Do they just fly up here? They're so quick!_

"Hey Yuzuki, how was your first lesson with Sasori's not so-secret admirer?" Hidan asked jokingly. I glared at him.

"Perfect!" I muttered. _That was only the first lesson; I can't wait till the rest of the day! It's going to be so much fun!_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Umi's POV:**

"EH?" I yelled out as I heard what Yuzuki said over the phone. I was surprised when I got a call from Yuzuki. Most of the time, Yuzuki waited till after school to tell me any news but I can see why she had to tell me immediately.

"You're telling me!" she said on the other end.

"Oh, wow! Normally couples only experience problems after a few weeks after they start going out," I said incredulously.

"Well, seems like I'm one of the lucky ones!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey Yuzuki, who're you talking to?" One of the Akatsuki's voices asked in the background.

"No one! Hey, I gotta go, see you later."

"Bye, Yuzuki," I said simply and hung up.

_Wow, that girl's got some bad luck! But I also have my own problems. Sasuke._

I grimaced.

"Aww man, where the hell am I? I should have stuck with Yuzuki and then she would have to take me to my beloved Sasori-moo!" a whiney voice said.

_Sasori-moo? Seriously? Wait, please don't tell me!_

I turned around and gasped in horror. Yeah, she was exactly how Yuzuki had described. And to my misfortune, she spotted me. And boy, was Yuzuki right when she said she had the scariest glare ever.

She rushed over to me.

"Yuzuki! There you are, take me to my beloved Sasori-hey! Where the hell are you going?" Before she could finish her sentence, I had started to run, faster than I had ever run in my life and finally to my favour, she ran out of breath.

"Ugh! What the hell!" she yelled.

I quickly texted Yuzuki what just happened.

My phone beeped, indicating she had replied.

'WHAT? AND YOU JUST BLOODY RAN OFF? THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING BLOODY BETTER!' She replied back, sarcastically.

"Umi?"

I looked up and froze. _Yeah, for once I agreed to what Yuzuki said. This day just keeps getting better._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Kitty-chan: So how was that for a comeback? And we added a cliff-hanger! ^^**

**gg-chan: Yup and who do you think is with Umi? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Comment + vote please :D**


End file.
